All is Fair in Love & Fringe
by noz4a2
Summary: somewhat of an AU fic, Peter throws Olivia a birthday party she will never forget. This story will be a little AU, but will try to be true to Fringe genre. Reoccurring characters and themes from seasons 1&2. Some smutty chapters ahead, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is my first Fringe fan fic. I have written two previous fics, but for Robin Hood BBC. I do love Fringe so much. I must admit, though, that my science is not as strong as it should be, so sometimes things may get a little farfetched. I do love Peter & Olivia and will be writing mostly about them. The other fine characters that we know and love are also present, some coming back to life before our very eyes.

I don't "own" Fringe, per se, I enjoy, love, adore and delight in the science and quirkiness of it. I do love the naughty stuff! I can get a little carried away sometimes, so please forgive me; it is the creative monster that takes over my brain. . Here goes!

This fic will be AU, (yes and no), also none of the crossover stuff has happened, and this is also not proofed. I will try and be as truthful to the characters as I can. Charlie is alive, John is dead and a few unexpected people may show up…who knows. This will be rated M for Chapter 2, be for warned.

Author's notes: _Italics _mean inner thoughts or inner monologues.

**POPOPOPOPOPOP**

Peter wanted to make sure that this year Olivia had a great birthday. After hearing about her birthdays in the past and what her stepfather did every birthday as a reminder, he wanted it to change. Asking Nina Sharp for some help, as well as recruiting Rachel, Astrid & Ella, Peter managed to plan a surprise party for the gorgeous FBI agent who he has been happily calling his girlfriend the last nine months.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She rarely dressed up, but since Peter insisted on taking her out to celebrate her birthday, she relented and was putting the final touches on her outfit. Olivia put on the midnight blue strapless dress that clung to her curves in all the right places that she bought one day on a dare from her sister. Rachel had commented to her that she rarely sees Olivia in anything but the standard suit for work or her sweats and a T-shirt. Sighing, she slipped her matching shoes on her feet, grabbed her clutch purse sans gun, took one last look, ran her hand through her hair quickly and exited her bedroom.

Peter had been waiting patiently for Olivia to emerge from her bedroom so he could start the night she would never forget. Looking very dashing in his black tailored suit which fit him like a glove, he brushed some lint off his blue shirt that Olivia said brought out the sparkle in his eyes. He was a little nervous, he hadn't really had this long of a relationship with a woman before, but Olivia was different. He was in love with her, for the first time in his entire nomadic life, he had a reason to stay in one place. Yeah, sure he had women, in every country in the world, he cared about them, lusted after them and desired them, but he never loved them, at least not the way he loved Olivia.

Olivia slowly walked out to meet her Romeo and saw the look on his face when he caught sight of her.

"Liv, you look…wow…wow" Peter muttered at a loss for words.

"I rendered Peter Bishop speechless? That's a first" she said, amused and kind of proud of herself.

Approaching her swiftly, Peter slid his hands around her waist, leaned into her neck, drew in her scent and kissed her delicate skin, sending shivers down her spine. Drinking in her intoxicating smell, Peter had to hold himself back from ravaging her right then and there so close to her bedroom.

As if reading his mind, Olivia said "Let's go Bishop, we've got reservations and I hate being late", she quipped while grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. Opening the car door for her, Olivia climbed into the car as best as she could with the tight dress on. Closing the door and making his way to the driver's side Peter thought _I want this night to be the best ever. _

Driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand laced with Olivia's, Peter prayed that Olivia couldn't hear his heart beating almost out of his chest. He was so worried that she would be angry at him about the party. He knew that Olivia wasn't a social creature; she barely leaves the apartment and has no real friends outside their little fringe family or the bureau. He wanted to do something special for the woman he loved, show her how he really felt and make her feel like the only woman on earth.

Pulling up to the back of a building, Olivia looked at Peter with a confused look on her face. This didn't look like the restaurant she had wanted to go to, in fact it looked a hell of a lot like an abandoned warehouse. Turning off the car, Peter turned to Olivia who had the most bizarre look on her face.

Kissing her hand that was laced with his he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes of his and said "I know you wanted to go to Chez Monet tonight, but I decided on something different. Please don't be mad, but I just wanted to give you the best night of your life, Olivia Dunham. Trust me?" he asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

She noticed how genuine he was when he spoke and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, besides she'd make him pay for it later. Waiting for him to open the car door for her, she wracked her brain to try and figure out what that 190 IQ of his could conjure up for her birthday. Opening the door and offering her his arm, Olivia exited the car and planted a kiss on his lips.

A little surprised that she did something a little bold Peter asked "What was that for?"

"Because I do trust you," she countered wrapping her hands around his arm for a little warmth. She did trust him, with her life and most importantly her heart.

There were very few people in this world that Olivia could trust, especially after that gut wrenching betrayal by John Scott. She had become so untrusting that she had closed her heart and mind to ever being happy again. It wasn't until she met that maverick con man who called her 'Sweetheart' that she was able to even entertain the idea of opening her heart again. Peter Bishop did more than get her to trust him, he got her to love him, deeper and more passionately than she ever did with John.

With Olivia pressed into his body, Peter guided them towards the back door of the warehouse. Looking at her, with lots of love in his eyes, he brushed a hair behind her ear, and kissed her sweetly.

Peter knocked three times on the door and it was opened by a man in a tuxedo. Stepping through the door Olivia's eyes went wide. The warehouse was decorated so wonderfully, with silver and black balloons clinging to the ceiling and elegant table settings. There was a full bar, their own private DJ and an absolutely gorgeous buffet waiting for them to eat greedily. There was even a dessert table, with the most delectable desserts imaginable. Peter added that for Ella and Walter, knowing that they would be busy gorging themselves on that table throughout the evening. "Surprise!" everyone yelled as Olivia realized what was going on. Peter had put this amazing night on for Olivia.

Olivia looked around the opulent surroundings and was speechless! Walter, Astrid, Rachel, Charlie and even Ella were gathering around Olivia, smiling like fools. Olivia noticed others were there, too, people she worked with and considered friends. Broyles, Agent Amy Jessup, Agent Kashner and even Nina Sharp, were all standing off to the side waiting for her to notice them.

Looking at Olivia, Peter noticed that she was a little overwhelmed. Smiling at her, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. A group of waiters came by with drinks for all, Champagne for everyone, accept Walter & Ella, they got only sparkling cider. Peter didn't want to take any chances tonight, so he made sure that Walter was as lucid and sober as he could possibly be.

When everyone had their drinks Peter cleared his throat and said "I just want to say to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend that I love you and may this night be the best night of your life. Happy Birthday my love!" The gang chimed in unison "Happy Birthday Olivia" and all clinked their glasses together in cheers. Olivia kissed Peter and whispered "I love you" to him in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Olivia was smiling and holding onto Peter when the bevy of friends that were gathered in the room started coming over, each wishing her a glorious birthday. Olivia's head was swimming with compliments, Peter's arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, and not letting her get even an inch away from him. He wanted to make sure EVERYONE knew that she was his.

The gang was clearly enjoying themselves. Walter and Ella made a beeline for the dessert table, diving into the plethora of candy, cookies, ice cream and other sugary goodies that would keep them occupied. Laughing at his father, Peter shook his head and noticed that Astrid had made her way towards Walter, making sure he didn't overdue it in the sweets.

"Happy Birthday, Livy" Charlie said, smiling and hugging his partner. "You really went all out, Bishop I am impressed," he said to Peter with an approving tone.

"Well, I did have a little help," he admitted, motioning to Nina Sharp.

"Nina Sharp helped you?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, what's a few favors among friends," he replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, no, Peter! Please tell me you don't owe her more favors now? That is the last thing I want you to do," Olivia asked, hoping that she wasn't right.

"Don't worry about it. It is nothing I can't handle, besides, you deserve the best," he answered sealing it with a chaste kiss. Olivia couldn't believe that this party was for her. How did she get so lucky to have this amazing man in her life?

Olivia had somehow wriggled herself away from Peter and found her way to that scrumptious buffet table. As she was making her way down the table, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a sexy voice asked.

"Lucas?" Olivia inquired with surprise in her voice. She turned around to see her fellow agent standing there with a gorgeous grin on his face. Olivia almost dropped her plate as she gave him a hug. Agent Lucas Vogel was a close friend and former lover of Olivia's. They almost reconnected a few years ago when Olivia went to Germany to investigate David Robert Jones. She wasn't involved with Peter at the time, but he was never far from her thoughts. Olivia was grateful to Peter for calling while she was in Germany with news about the case, it saved her, she almost slept with Lucas.

Lucas had been recruited to be part of the extended investigative team that was still working on finding all the inner secrets and myths of the ZFT and what Jones had left behind. He has remained in Germany since Olivia last saw him, only recently arriving back in the U.S. when the invitation to Agent Dunham's party was passed his way. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. He was hoping that he and Olivia could pick up right where they left off.

Peter was watching his girlfriend talk and giggle with Lucas, not liking that situation at all. He knew about Lucas and Olivia, about what had almost happened in Germany. He knew how close they were and he hated it. Peter didn't want to be one of those men who controlled everything his girlfriend did. He knew how fiercely independent Olivia is and that she would be very pissed off at him if he even hinted at that kind of behavior. Watching Lucas and Olivia was torture; he could feel his ears get hot with anger. He noticed that Lucas kept a hand on Olivia's bare back, stroking it up and down. Peter's grip on his beer glass became tighter, almost to the point of breaking it.

He watched as Olivia and Lucas made their way down the buffet table, whispering to each other and pointing to the delicious food laid out in front of them. Astrid had been watching Peter from table she had acquired for Walter and his mountain of food, and noticed the tense look on his face. She followed his gaze and knew instantly why he was so on edge.

Astrid had known about Olivia and Lucas and was a little worried and confused as to how he got invited to this party. She had gone over the guest list and made sure that everyone on the list was approved beforehand. She wanted to make sure that there were no conflicts that might arise from an awkward situation. Astrid knew that Peter loved Olivia, but she also knew that he was very protective and had a tendency to get jealous of lovers that have filtered in and out of her life. _Uh-oh I'd better go save him before Peter does something stupid._

Confidently walking over to Peter, Astrid looped her arm with his. Feeling how tense he was, she knew she had a daunting task ahead of her. "You did an amazing job tonight Peter, everything looks beautiful," Astrid said smiling at him, hoping he'd buy it.

"What?" Peter said not taking his eyes off of Olivia and Lucas who were now seated at a table together talking and laughing. Although Jessup and Kashner were at the table, too, all Peter could see was Lucas _flirting shamelessly _with the love of his life.

"Peter, did you hear me?"Astrid said raising her voice a little.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah I heard you and thanks at least someone appreciates my efforts," he said forcing an apologetic smile across his face.

"Olivia loves it, just because she is over there talking to Lucas doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate it and you." Waiting for some reaction to her statement Astrid continued "Look she hasn't seen Lucas in a while, they are close friends, and it is only natural that she is happy to see him. Just remember, YOU are her boyfriend, YOU are the one she loves, and YOU are the one she **is in love with**. Nothing or no one can ever change that, okay?" Astrid made sure that she stressed the 'in love with' part of her speech to him.

Peter took a deep breath, he smiled at Astrid and said, "Thanks, I'll remember that," smiling at her as a reassurance that he heard her. Making her way back to Walter, Astrid hoped that what she said to Peter would register in that highly intelligent brain of his.

Charlie was watching the whole scene unfold. He was watching Olivia with Lucas, watching Peter's reaction to what he saw. Charlie was the one person whose approval Olivia counted on the most. They had been partners and friends for a long time and considered him her confidant and secret keeper. Charlie didn't quite know what to think of what he was watching, he knew it was difficult for Peter, hell it was difficult for himself. He cared about Olivia deeply, they had gone through lots of horrific things as partners and watching her unconsciously flirt with Lucas as Peter watched was hurting him.

Peter had been watching Olivia from a far, transfixed. Astrid's speech kept playing, like a broken record, over and over in his head. He knew Astrid was right, but he still had that feeling, he was jealous. Jealous that another man could make Olivia smile like that, make her giggle like that, talk to her intimately like that. Olivia was scanning the room from where she sat with Lucas, trying to find Peter. When she spotted him, she waved him over to join them. _If he keeps flirting with her I may have to hurt him… badly._ Making his way over to them, he just kept repeating, "_she's mine_" in his head.

"Hi," he said loudly, as he bent down and gave her a forceful kiss throwing her off guard a little.

"Agent Lucas Vogel, this is Peter Bishop, the man I have been talking your ear off about," Olivia chimed with love and affection in her voice.

Standing up and shaking Peter's hand Lucas said "It's nice to finally meet the man who I've heard so much about," competing with Peter. Lucas was eyeing Peter like he was some suspect that he needed to get answers from. He saw the hint of jealousy in his eyes and thought of the little victory he just won, if only temporary. Olivia was watching Peter shake Lucas's hand, noticing the storm brewing in Peter's eyes, she knew instantly why. Smiling to herself, she felt her heart swell, she knew without a doubt Peter was truly, madly and deeply in love with her. A curious plan started to germinate in her blonde head.

Olivia knew Peter, inside and out. She knew that as confident as he was, as cocky as he was, threaten those he loves in ANY way and gets protective, most of the time recklessly overprotective and jealous, until his last breath. She also knew that when he did become protective, it made her feel safe, like nothing or no one can ever harm her (and she was the one with the gun). When they fought about when he gets overprotective, those heated and passionate disagreements led to mind blowing sex, the kind that transcends everything and anything in any universe. Tonight was one of those nights, she could feel the jealous, overprotective vibe rolling off of Peter. It was her birthday and she wanted to have everything she wished for…she wanted to literally have her cake and eat it, too. A jealous Peter is a sexy Peter, and tonight she wanted him to be pure sex.

"Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv! Will you dance with me?" Ella asked her favorite aunt.

"I would be most honored Ella bear!" Olivia answered her niece with a smirk on her face.

Excusing herself to dance with Ella, she kissed Peter on the cheek and headed to the dance floor where a few others were already dancing. As Peter and Lucas stood there watching Olivia dance with her favorite nice, spinning her around and laughing, they both sighed simultaneously.

"You know, I never got a chance to thank you for helping Olivia with the Jones case. I know that it was difficult for her to be there, but it was nice to know she had a friend to help her," Peter said to Lucas, hoping to call a truce.

"It was my pleasure to help Olivia. It was bittersweet actually, I had hoped that she wouldn't be so emotionally involved with this case, but we BOTH know how passionate she can be in her life…and job. It worried me to see her so conflicted about what was happening in the case, it took a real toll on her and I made sure that I took very good care of her during the process," Lucas answered slyly knowing that Peter would get his innuendos. Peter tensed up again when he heard those words exit Lucas's mouth. He wanted to punch him, just haul off and punch him for making snide comments about his girlfriend. _You smug bastard, you are lucky there are people here. I would punch your fucking lights out right now for being an asshole. Stay the fuck away from Olivia, _Peter thought as he watched Lucas watching Olivia an Ella dance and twirl again on the dance floor.

"Peter! Peter! Do you know how many red vines I have had since we arrived?" Walter asked his genius son.

"I don't know Walter, how many?" he asked trying to appease the man.

"350! Can you believe it? I've consumed 350 red vines! I don't think I have ever had that many in one sitting." Walter said with giddiness and guile in his tone.

"Congratulations Walter, I'll be sure to call Guinness tomorrow about that," Peter replied not really interested.

"Really? That would be wonderful! I must tell Aspirin!" he said, running off to tell Astrid the good news.

Lucas had since made his way to the bar and was nursing a cognac, still eyeing Olivia, who was now joined by Rachel on the dance floor. Peter's jealousy didn't waiver, he still had that feeling that Lucas was still trying to get with Olivia, still trying to convince her to be with him instead of this 'criminal con man who would break her heart and end up leaving her one day'. The way he eyed her made him sick, he had seen that look before in his travels and it never meant fair play.

Walking over to the table that Walter was at, still consuming food, _I swear that man has more stomachs than Gene_, sat down and started brooding. Amy Jessup, who Olivia had become friends with and who was now part of the secondary Fringe team, stopped her conversation with Agent Kashner and said "Peter, great party. I am glad to see that Agent Vogel made it," innocently with a doe eyed look on her face.

"You invited Lucas?" Peter asked, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean he said he knew Olivia. In fact he asked me about her when he was requesting information about Jones. He asked if I knew her because she could give me better intel in case anything was missing. I told her I knew her, both of you actually. He mentioned that he was an old friend of hers and said to say hello. I told him about the party for Olivia and he wanted to surprise her for her birthday. I figured since they were good friends that it shouldn't have been a problem. I didn't have time to call and ask you or Astrid about it, so I told him to come. I'm sorry was that wrong?" Amy questioned as she took in the look on Peter's face.

"What's done is done, Jessup. You didn't do anything wrong, you were being gracious," Peter reassured her, even though he wanted to strangle her for telling Lucas about the party.

As Peter watched Olivia dance with the other Dunham woman, he took it upon himself to walk over and cut in.

"Hey ladies, mind if I steal Olivia away for a dance or two?" Peter asked in a prince like manner.

"Sure, Peter, Ella is getting tired anyway. I think I am gonna get her home, all that sugar she had is finally wearing off," Rachel said as she picked Ella up.

"Okay, Rachel, do you need any help?" Peter asked watching Ella fall asleep.

"No, I got it. Thanks Peter for the wonderful evening, Ella and I both had a blast," she said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I had fun watching Ella and Liv dance, Walter was happy, too, to have a dessert buddy," he said as he rubbed Ella's back.

"Let me walk you out Rach," Olivia said, as she started to walk away.

"No, no, Liv, you don't have to do that, stay with Peter and dance with this dashing man! I can make it, besides Peter arranged a ride home for us," she assured her sister.

Olivia eyed her sister and knew that she was insistent on doing it alone. Smiling and kissing both Ella and Rachel she said "Okay, be safe, I love you and I will talk to you tomorrow?" all in one breath.

Rachel nodded her head and made her way to the door to go home and sleep.

Watching her sister and niece leave, Olivia turned to her handsome, sexy, jealous boyfriend and said "Alright, Bishop, let's see if that genius IQ can make those feet of yours dance," wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a hungry kiss. Knowing that the night was young and her curious plan was just beginning.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

More to come, but wanted to get this out for now. What plan does Olivia have up her sleeve to have her cake and eat it, too? Will Lucas interfere anymore with Peter & Olivia? Will Charlie say anything to Lucas, will Nina or Walter? Stays tuned for the continuing saga…reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my friends! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story, I am overwhelmed with joy. In my previous chapter I had stated that this was an AU (yes and no), well that is partially true. What I will be doing in this story is still somewhat AU but will try and bring Fringe science, etc into the mix. I was watching old episodes from season one and had an epiphany, the words just started flowing outta me, I love it when inspiration strikes. I will be using lines from those episodes. I will also be using two lines from one of my favorite movies.

This chapter will contain smut…hot, steamy, lust filled smut, so if you do not wish to read it, skip the last few pages of this chapter.

There may be a swear word or two used as well (virginal eyes should look away, now).

Lastly, I don't own Fringe; it belongs to the world and that genius J.J. Abrams & whoever came up with the word vagenda!

A/N: _Italics _mean inner thoughts or monologues.

**POPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia was still kissing Peter when his hands made themselves known around her waist. Breaking the kiss, Peter looked at Olivia as they both swayed to the music. Seeing the twinge of jealousy that still lingered, Olivia decided that by the end of the evening, Peter would be professing his undying love to her forever. Her plan that had started germinating in her head was just beginning to unfold.

"Everything looked amazing tonight, Peter, thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Not as amazing as you, Liv," he answered as he quickly kissed her again.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had and I owe it all to you," she complimented batting her eyelashes at him.

"Nothing is too good for my Olivia," he countered flashing the typical Bishop smile.

"I can't believe that Lucas made it to the party, that was such a wonderful surprise," Olivia said to him, knowing that it would make his jealousy flare up again.

"Yeah, well, I knew that it would make you happy, so…" Peter begrudgingly answered her back.

"I am so happy to see Lucas again, it brings up some really great memories," she reminisced knowing that Peter knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Glad I could help you remember those great times," he snapped practically wanting to strangle Lucas right then and there.

Olivia could feel Peter tense in her arms as she danced with him. Knowing that the more jealous he got the more passionate and fierce he would be with her, the more she egged him on. She wanted to make sure that she got him to that point, just on the cusp of oblivion before she pushed him over the proverbial edge. When that push would come, well, let's just say the collision of Olivia and Peter would make Mount Pelée envious.

"Bishop, I am a little parched, mind if we dance on over to the bar and let some spirits move us?" she quipped knowing he wouldn't turn down the chance for a drink.

Nodding his head in agreement, Peter broke the dance, spun Olivia around, so he could guide her from behind to the bar for a drink. As Olivia leaned into the bar, Peter pressed himself into Olivia and nuzzled her neck as she giggled and ordered two shots of tequila. Watching as the shots were poured Olivia wiggled her ass into Peter's hips and made his breath catch in his throat, as one of his hands gripped her wrist in acknowledgement. She knew how much Peter loved her ass. Smirking to herself Olivia thought _that is just a glimpse of what's to come Bishop. _

Downing the tequila shots, she ordered four more, knowing full well that this was just adding fuel to the already smoldering fire that was in Peter's body. Lucas was still at the bar, drowning himself in yet another cognac, trying as he might to hatch his plan in the most covert way possible.

Making the decision to talk to Olivia alone, Lucas made his way to where the lovers were indulging in yet another round of shots. Clearing his throat loudly over the music Lucas said "Can I talk to you Olivia, alone"

"Don't you think you've talked to her enough tonight?" Peter retorted back with venom in his tone.

"Look, Bishop, Olivia and I have some past business to sort out and I would appreciate you not being a fucking prick about it," Lucas struck back with the same venomous tone.

Upon hearing that, it hit a nerve in Peter that had been staring to fester. Olivia knew it would get ugly if she didn't step in. Putting her hand on Peter's chest, to calm him down, she could feel the rage coming off of him.

"It's okay, Peter, I want to resolve this, and Lucas, if I ever you call Peter anything other than a gentleman, I may have to hurt you badly. Understood?" Olivia questioned knowing that Lucas would comply with her wish.

Smirking at the comment Peter let her go with Lucas, making him even more in love with her than he already was. Leading Lucas away from the bar towards the open back area for some privacy, Olivia was curious and a little scared about what Lucas will say.

Looking up at the stars, shivering a little in the night air, Olivia commented "Gorgeous night huh? Peter did an amazing job with the party, don't you think?"

Walking over to her, Lucas took off his jacket and put it around Olivia's bare shoulders, enveloping her in instant warmth. Leaning against the makeshift railing Lucas said "Something has shifted in you, Olivia…what happened?" his tone was questioning.

"I fell in love, Lucas, with Peter and it changed me. He made me open up my heart again, made me want to trust someone completely," she answered with so much love in her voice she almost broke down and cried.

"I screwed up with you," Lucas admitted dejectedly.

"The timing wasn't right for us," Olivia informed him.

"Yes, it was, I know it was, but I was scared," he admitted shamefully.

Olivia just stared at him silently, knowing that this conversation with Lucas is taking all the courage he has. It is not an easy task for him to admit his defeat or his vulnerability, but he needed to get this done, it would be his birthday present to Olivia.

"I think about you so often, Olivia, and I didn't call because I'm ashamed of how I treated you," Lucas confessed.

"We both screwed up Lucas, you know that we are both bad at this relationship thing. Things change, people change and luckily I changed for the better, thanks to Peter. His love has given me a strength I never knew I had, he gave me my life back. You and I…well, we may not have worked out as lovers, but I will always care about you, always have a special place for you and always be a friend to you. I hope you feel the same way?" Olivia stated to Lucas.

"Olivia, I am going to confess to you that I wanted tonight to have a different outcome for us…one that I have wanted since you left Germany. But being here and seeing you again I know that cannot happen. I see the change in you and I am bittersweet about it. Happy that you are happy, but disappointed that it is another man making you glow that way and not me. I agree with you, though. It may have been a wonderfully lusty affair for us for a few months, but once that ended, I don't think it would have lasted. You will always be in my heart, always be someone I care deeply about and you will always be a friend, my very special, kick ass, gorgeous FBI girl with a gun, friend," Lucas finally admitted to Olivia.

Looking at her friend and seeing the light in his eyes dim for her, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Smiling at him she said "I think that is the first time I have ever heard you be so truthful about you anything, Vogel, that cognac must be some kind of truth serum," she playfully said to him.

"Dunham, I am making a pledge to be truthful to you from now on…and yes that cognac did help a little." Lucas announced willingly.

Grabbing her hand, he led her back inside, back to the awaiting arms of the man she was meant to be with. Peter watched as Lucas and Olivia re-entered the party, holding hands. Feeling the anger rise again in his body, Peter vowed to himself not to make a scene and cause Olivia embarrassment at her birthday party.

Watching as Olivia handed Lucas back his jacket and placed another kiss on his cheek, Peter began to fume; his curiosity peaked at what the conversation was between Lucas and Olivia. Spotting Olivia back in the midst of the party, Charlie headed over to her to make sure she was okay

"Liv, you alright?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Charlie, I am. Lucas and I had a long talk and everything is good. No worries," she said to him, hearing the concern in his voice.

"You sure?" he questioned again.

Nodding her head with a reassuring smile on her face, Charlie conceded and accepted what Olivia had said. Looking around for Peter, she found him brooding at the bar, while talking to Broyles and Nina Sharp. Sauntering over to her sexy boyfriend, Olivia wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him seductively. Both Broyles and Nina were a little stunned by the bold gesture of their normally reserved friend, but chocked it up to the effects of the magic of the evening.

"Olivia, I must say, you look beautiful tonight. It is nice to see you letting your inner beauty show. It is a nice change for you and one that I hope you will embrace," Nina informed her friend.

"Dunham, I hope that you have had a good time tonight, you have most certainly earned it," Broyles added in his booming voice.

"Thank you both for coming and sharing my birthday with me, it means a lot. Now if you will excuse me, I am a little tired and wish to head home," she said, as she turned to Peter for acknowledgement.

"Are you sure? We can stay longer, it's no problem," Peter queried.

"No, I'm sure," she answered him matter-of-factly.

"Okay, you are the birthday girl, your wish is my command," Peter announced to her.

_I'll be commanding much more from you tonight, Bishop, just you wait! _Olivia thought as a devilish smile crawled upon her lips.

"Let me just make sure that Walter is taken care of and then we can go?" he said, searching her eyes for reassurance.

Nodding her head she watched Peter walk away in the direction of his father and Astrid. Kneeling down to Astrid he asked with puppy dog eyes "Astrid, Olivia is a little tired, so I'm going to take her home. There is a limo outside to take you guys home whenever you want, okay? I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, Peter, but that's okay, I'll just add it to the list," Astrid informed him in completely serious.

Chuckling at the fact that she was absolutely correct, he did owe her more than one, he figured it was more like owed her about a thousand. He would gladly pay whatever Astrid demanded, she was his savior when it came to his father, the only one, besides himself and Olivia that he trusted completely with Walter. Standing up, he put his hand on Walter's shoulder to distract him from the pyramid that Walter was making with his gummy bears.

"Walter, Olivia is a little tired, so I am going to take her home now. Stay as long as you want and just let Astrid know when you are ready to leave, okay?" Peter said to his father.

"Will you be spending the night with Agent Dunham, Peter?" Walter asked his handsome son.

"Yes, Walter, so don't wait up, okay?" he answered his father's question.

"Did you have any oysters, son?" Walter asked with the giddiness returning in his voice.

"Maybe, Walter, why?" he asked annoyed at the question.

"Peter, I am sure you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac and can help you be the sexual dynamo that runs in the Bishop family. Why when you mother and I conceived you it was after a night of eating oysters and…" Walter reminisced fondly.

"Okay, way too much information Walter. Thanks now I am going to have to sandblast my brain to get that image out," Peter practical yelled at his father.

Smiling to himself at the memory he conjured up, Walter went back to building his gummy bear pyramid with the hope that it will appease the gods of sweet treats.

Making his way back to his beautiful girlfriend, Peter hoped that the night could be salvaged somehow, once he got Olivia home. Stepping out into the night air, Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly walked her back to the SUV. As they walked Olivia's plan was starting to become more and more a reality.

Olivia has always had a problem, she was not easily satisfied. She wanted everything and she wanted it now. It was her dissatisfaction that made her so damn good and it is what made Peter want to satisfy her until the end of time.

Getting to the car, Peter opened the passenger door and before Olivia climbed in she grabbed Peter by the collar and fiercely kissed him, almost falling backwards into the car. Obliging Olivia, he continued to kiss her for a few more seconds, sliding his hands down to her ass. Continuing until air is desperately needed, Peter broke the kiss, seeing the wanton look in her eye, he quickly ushered her into the SUV and practically sprinted to the driver's side.

Arriving at Olivia's apartment, she looked at her gorgeous man, sighed and kissed him on the cheek. Grabbing his hand, she led him back to her apartment and opened the door. Olivia entered humming to herself, throwing her purse on the nearest chair, she plopped down on the couch and sprawled out seductively.

"That was so much fun! I don't think I have ever danced or ate that much in my whole life," she chimed as she got up and made her way towards Peter who was standing looking out the window.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she hugged him from behind and nuzzled into him. Feeling how tense he was she decided to finally ask that burning question.

"You were awfully quiet on the ride home, you want to tell me what's going on in that genius brain of yours?" she asked him knowing the answer already.

"Something has been bothering me," Peter finally said craning his neck to try and see her behind him.

"What is it?" she said releasing him as he turned to face her.

"It's Lucas," he finally confessed.

"What about him?" she innocently asked.

"I didn't like the way he was acting with you," Peter practically shouted at Olivia, "the way he was flirting with you," he shouted this time.

"That is the way Lucas is, he's always been a flirt, it's his nature. He's just an old friend, Peter. We were catching up," Olivia said in a calming tone.

"I don't care if it is 'his nature', you are **MY **girlfriend, not his!" he declared loudly.

A small smile started to creep on Olivia's lips. She shook her head at him and looked lovingly at the semi-red faced sexy man in front of her. Her plan was working, "Peter Bishop, are you jealous?" she teased him.

"I'm not…jealous…I'm angry, why didn't you stop him from flirting with you so blatantly in front of all of us?" Peter said trying to keep his anger in check.

"You are jealous, I can't believe it!" Olivia said in a flattered tone.

"I am not the only one that noticed, both Charlie and Astrid both asked me the same thing," he fumed.

Olivia folded her arms in front of her and said "It is none of anybody's business who I choose to talk to. If Lucas was flirting with me, I certainly didn't provoke it," she said angrily.

"You practically threw yourself at him when you saw him," Peter barked at her with fury in his tone.

"You are unbelievable! You know how I feel about you, you know how much I love you. I can't believe that you are accusing me of intentionally hurting you with Lucas," Olivia said getting angry at him.

"Livia, I am not good at this, you know that. You know that I can be very jealous when it comes to you. I have this incredible fear that I will lose you and that scares the hell out of me. I don't want to let anything or anybody take you away from me." Peter confessed.

"So you would fight for me?" Olivia asked questioningly

"I will ALWAYS fight for you," he said as he locked eyes with her.

Taking a step closer to Olivia, Peter put his hands on her arms and moved them up, past her shoulders, up her neck until they finally cupped her face. Knowing this was the only way to prove to Olivia how much he loved her and how ferociously he would fight for her, he kissed her passionately.

Olivia unfolded her arms and ran them up Peter's torso as she pulled him into her. Peter pressed himself fully into her as she wrapped her arms around him and reciprocated the same passionate kiss. Peter's tongue teased Olivia's lips and hoped that entrance would be granted soon. Opening her mouth, Olivia thrust her tongue into Peter's mouth, drawing his back with hers. He broke from the kiss, looked at her lustfully and knew what was going to happen next. As he kissed her again, Peter moved out of the living room and headed towards Olivia's bedroom, this needed to happen NOW!

As they entered her bedroom Peter practically threw Olivia on her bed, tumbling on top of her. As Olivia fumbled for his shirt, her kisses became urgent she wanted to feel his skin on hers. Peter's skillful hands managed to find the zipper of Olivia's dress and draw it down wasting no time. He grinned at the discovery that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that dress, she was completely naked, _oh you naughty girl_ he thought. Peter stopped kissing her for a moment while he pulled her dress off as she fumbled with the buttons on his pants. She sat in front of him, naked, exposed to the core, and he loved it. Peter then got up, removed his shoes, pants and boxers in a few fluid motions. Olivia took in the delectable sight of her man naked in front of her, waiting patiently for his return.

Peter crawled up her body, slowly, starting at her feet as he kissed his way up. Her thighs were next as Peter parted them and kissed each one as his stubble sent jolts through her skin. Olivia's body was on fire, it started the moment his lips touched her skin. Peter's hands made their way to her hips and slowly turned Olivia over onto her stomach. Her ass was now facing him, that exquisite ass of hers. It is that ass that he has had his hands on before. That ass that he has seen while she's running a suspect down. That ass that drives him wild when she wears nothing but her black bikini panties.

His stubble grazed her ass and it made her giggle. It tickled her roughly, and she loved it. As he took a bite out of her ass, he moved up to the small of her back, placing a hot, steamy kiss there. He moved further up her body, planting kisses in the middle of her back and all the way up to her shoulders. Lingering at her shoulders with more kisses, Peter pressed himself on top of her body, his erection become like steel as it grazed her scrumptious ass.

Pressing her into the mattress further, Peter kissed her neck and made his way to her earlobe. Her body shivered under his kisses. Goosebumps started to form on her perfect skin as he rubbed himself further into her backside, making her gasp and grip the sheets below her. He whispered hotly into her ear "I crave you, every single inch of you," as Olivia turned her neck to see him behind her, she captured his lips in hers and groaned in pleasure as his hips pressed into her again.

Kissing him again, Olivia rolled herself back over never breaking the kiss. As Olivia lay on her back, Peter settled himself between her legs as his hard member waited for the heavenly gate to open. Olivia could feel her desire rising and she knew that Peter was at the brink, his hips kept shifting on top of her. Olivia broke the kiss and looked at him with such a mischievous look, Peter got worried.

"What?" he questioned

"I think you should slip into something more comfortable?" she said as she giggled a little and ground her hips into his.

Peter's IQ did not register her comment, the pleasure was too overwhelming. Smirking at her he asked "Oh yeah, like what?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip, as she flipped Peter onto his back. Straddling him, she answered, "Like me," as his hands made their way to her hips. As she leaned over him she kissed him passionately, her hips moved in time with her kiss. Olivia then undulated back up his body, as she positioned herself completely over him. Peter's knees bent up, supporting her back as she searched for his erect member. Finding the prize, she slowly and carefully inched it, pulsing with desire, inside her awaiting cave. Grabbing her hips in a bruising manner Peter let out a primal moan, emanating from his deepest lust. Grinding back and forth on top of him, she began to stroke his chest slowly, using her nails to lightly tickle him, driving him mad. As her hips started grinding faster, like locomotive wheels picking up speed, she moved her hands to his and slowly brought them to her breasts, as she helped him rub his palms seductively over her erect nipples. Peter kept exploring her body, arching his back to meet her motions.

Lifting her hips slightly off of him an inch, she slammed him deeper inside her again and again. Moans escaped their lips escalating in degree as their lust became insatiable. Olivia leaned over him again, she kissed him deeply, her hips still grinding and he still throbbing inside her, throwing her body into a fit of spasms.

Peter decided to now drive her crazy. Flipping her over, he repositioned himself a little as he plunged deep inside her all over again. His thrusts became deep and slow, making her body absolutely crazy. The precision and concentration of his thrusts started building faster and faster. His mouth explored hers, his tongue danced with hers hotly, her hips moved with his rocking back and forth with delightful friction sending a flash of fire shooting through their bodies.

Propping himself up on his hands, he looked down at her, with lust, wanton and so much love in his eyes she thought she would shatter right there. "Peter! Peter! Peter," she moaned as her body quaked under his. "Livia, look at me, baby, look at me," he commanded, as he cupped his hand to her cheek. His hips were now at full speed, revving up to the ultimate climax. Not taking their eyes off each other, he felt her body clench around him. Thrusting, grinding, moaning, gasping, scratching and biting, legs quivering, and as their bodies convulsed he oozed his seed inside her.

Shuddering, as he crumbled onto her trembling body Peter slowly lifted his head and gazed at her. She was in heaven, no, beyond heaven. She was in a place that she never wanted to leave, she was in his arms. Stroking her matted hair away from her forehead, he kissed it lightly.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more, but your jealousy…" She whispered to him as her ran his thumb over her lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered back to her, kissing her sweetly.

Peter rolled off of her and to the side as Olivia hauled herself up his body and collapsed on his chest, taking a great big sigh of pleasure and total happiness. She loved him and he loved her. There was no doubt in her mind, he proved to her over and over how much he truly loved her. The veracity of that proof was assurance that he would fight for her, until his last breath.

"I should make you jealous more often," she giggled as she planted a deep kiss on his chest.

Laughing at her statement, he, too, breathed a deep, satisfying breath. Knowing that his jealousy could always happen again, he knew that she would never intentionally put him in that much pain again. Running his hand up and down her back, Peter knew completely what it was like to be truly, madly, deeply in love. Falling asleep in each other's arms was the best end to Olivia's birthday ever.

**POPOPOPOPO**

Hope you enjoyed that! Two points and a naked Peter to whoever guesses the movie I used two line of dialogue from towards the end of this fic. Would love to hear from you, so please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow Fringe fans! First off let me say thank you so much again for all the reviews for this story. It warms my heart to know that my first Fringe story went off without a hitch. I know I changed the description of this fic. It started out as an AU and still is to a certain extent, but I will now be adding (in the chapters to come) some of the things we have come to love about Fringe, like the science and weirdness. It won't be smut all the time (I know, sorry to disappoint), but it's nice to take a break sometime.

I will be including references from the 1st & 2nd seasons, places, people, etc. I will try and stay as true to Fringe as possible.

If I wish really hard maybe I will be able to own Fringe someday…but for now I don't own it, it belongs to J.J. Abrams (lucky bastard).

This will be a particularly smutty chapter, so if you wish not to read it then please skip that part. For those of you that enjoy it (and we ALL know who you are! hee hee hee!) I hope you enjoy it as much as Peter enjoys himself.

A/N: _Italics are inner thoughts or monologues._

**POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

It had been a glorious week since that wonderful birthday party Peter had thrown for Olivia and since that passionate night he proved his love to her. All the jealousy that had been coursing through his body was gone, replaced by the most beautiful love imaginable. Peter and Olivia were better than ever or at least he thought. Something was about to happen that would make Olivia feel what Peter felt just a week ago.

Slamming the door of the SUV, Peter and Olivia made their way back to the lab where Astrid and Walter were waiting for them with the latest victim of an unfortunate Fringe incident. As they were strolling across the Harvard campus, Peter noticed a woman standing near the steps to the library. Peter knew that if she were here, she was in trouble. Stopping for a minute, Olivia noticed that Peter was tense.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with worry in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, um I just remembered I forgot to get a book from the library that Walter needed for the case. I'll meet you in the lab later?" he countered making an excuse.

Noticing the tension still in his body, but trusting him somewhat Olivia smiled at him and went to kiss him "Okay, I'll see you in there," she tried to kiss his lips, but he backed away from her heading towards the library.

Olivia was confused and a little hurt _He has never turned away from my kiss? What's going on?_ She thought as she walked towards the Harvard lab. Before she entered the building, she noticed that Peter wasn't in the library, but talking to a woman standing near the steps. He was touching her, caressing her arms, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and no doubt looking at her intensely. The woman had a worried and scared look on her face; Olivia could tell by her body language that she was begging Peter for help. She watched as Peter cupped her face and ran a thumb across her cheek, he was talking to her closely, his body more tense than before. _Who was this woman and why was Peter acting this way with her? _Olivia thought as she continued to watch the man she loves be intimate with another woman.

As she watched this display of affection play out, Olivia felt it. Felt what Peter must have felt when she was that way with Lucas…jealousy. Shaking off that feeling, she knew in her heart and gut that Peter would NEVER cheat on her, never betray her the way John did, never break her heart…at least she hoped. Then it happened, Peter drew this woman into a hug, a very intimate and tight hug, the kind he reserved for Olivia and kissed her on the forehead. Olivia cracked, she couldn't believe that Peter would do that, be intimate like that with some other woman.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes, she tried to convince herself that Peter was only doing this to appease the woman, only comfort her the way that Peter does. She couldn't help but be jealous, couldn't help but think, for a millisecond, that he could feel something for this woman. No, it wasn't true. It was Peter, he loved Olivia, he proved that many times and he will always prove it. He is just being his normal caring self, trying to convince herself of that. Whatever this situation was between Peter and this woman, Olivia would make damn sure that Peter knew that he belonged with her and ONLY her. She would make him 'pay' for making her jealous.

Finally making her way to the lab, Olivia had already started devising a plan in her blond head to make sure that Peter knew how jealous she was and that he would be punished for making her so. As she entered the lab, Astrid asked if she were okay, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"Yeah, um, sorry Astrid, I am just thinking about the case," Olivia answered her.

"Agent Dunham, I must ask you a question," Walter queried with a bone saw in his hand.

"What is it Walter?" she asked loudly over the bone saw.

Before Walter had a chance to answer her, Peter entered the lab with a book in his hand. Putting the book down and taking off his jacket, he noticed that Walter was smiling as he was cutting into the latest victim on the table.

"Walter, here is that book you asked me to get for you," he shouted knowing that Olivia could hear him.

"What book are you talking about, Peter?" Walter asked as he stopped sawing the bone.

"What book, that's a good one, Walter. That book on genetic mutation and transmogrification," Peter laughed mockingly, hoping that Olivia would believe him.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Olivia sighed, not believing that Peter just lied.

Peter was about to ask Olivia what was wrong when Walter asked him for help with the body.

Peter realized that a few hours had passed without so much as a word from Olivia's office. The Bishop men were so involved with what they were doing that they hadn't noticed that Olivia had gone home.

"Astrid, have you seen Olivia?" Peter asked as he came back from her empty office.

"Yeah, she went home, she said she had to take care of something personal," Astrid answered as she was pulling her coat on.

"What time is it?" Peter asked noticing what she was doing.

"It's after 6:00, you and Walter were so engrossed in what you were doing you completely lost track of time," Astrid informed her friend.

"After 6:00? Well that is dinner time! Peter, let's go for pizza, I haven't had pizza in ages," Walter giddily asked his son.

"Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" Peter asked a little hurt and confused.

"She probably didn't want to disturb you and Walter. I am going to go, are you okay here?"Astrid asked Peter.

"Yeah, thanks Astrid, I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter said to her still confused and worried about Olivia.

Leaving the Bishop boys to themselves, Astrid made her way out of the lab. Making sure she was out of ear shot of Peter, she took he cell from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hi, it's me…yeah, he asked where you were…he's a little confused and sounded worried. Walter wants to go for pizza, so I am guessing that's where they are headed next…Okay, no problem…anytime, Olivia. See you tomorrow." Astrid said as she hung up the phone.

Sitting at home in the kitchen Peter watched his father eat yet another piece of pizza, not having an appetite at all. Worried that something had happened between he and Olivia that he was not aware of Peter got up and grabbed his cell phone, heading into the living room for some privacy. Just as he was about to call Olivia, a text notification alerted him. Tapping the notification he read the text from Olivia

**Can you come over… we need to talk.**

Grabbing his coat he re-entered the kitchen only to find his father piling whatever was in reach on top of the pizza. Clearing his throat, Peter announced "Walter, I just received a text from Olivia, I am going over to see her, okay?"

"What? Oh, yes son, have a good time," Walter said as he continued his pizza making project.

Making his way to the station wagon, Peter wracked his brain trying to figure out why Olivia had left the lab without telling him and why she now wanted to talk. Getting in, he strapped himself in as the thought finally hit him _Maybe she saw me talking to Tessa_. Starting the car, Peter was trying to think of the best way to explain what he was talking about with Tessa without breaking his promise to her. He was in a bind, he didn't want to lie to Olivia, but he also didn't want to betray Tessa by telling Olivia what they talked about. He was hoping that Olivia would just trust him enough to take his word that he could handle it himself.

Arriving at Olivia's apartment building, he shut off the car, took a deep breath and counted to ten before getting out of the car. Finding Olivia's apartment key on his key ring (she gave it to him 6 months into their dating), he pushed the key into the lock and unlocked the door hoping for the best.

Entering her apartment and closing the door, Peter noticed that it is eerily quiet.

"Olivia?" he called out. No answer.

Walking further into her apartment he called again "Olivia?" with a little worry in his voice.

Appearing at the door of her bedroom she answered "That's Agent Dunham to you, Bishop," with as serious a tone as he's ever heard from her.

Swallowing hard, Peter's brain was sending out mixed signals to his body. He could hear the anger in her voice, but what she was wearing was telling his eyes otherwise. Olivia was in her standard FBI suit coat; however she didn't have anything underneath, no bra and certainly no shirt, just her splendid breasts peeking out a little from the fabric. As for the rest of her 'uniform', Peter doesn't remember black bikini panties as being the standard issue by the FBI, but he was not complaining at all. If it meant seeing that astonishing ass he loved so much in those things, then so be it. With her gorgeous hair down and no shoes on her feet, Peter wished she could look like this all the time.

"Sorry. Agent Dunham, you wanted to speak with me?" he said, trying not to let the small smirk reveal itself on his face.

Approaching him she said "Yes, Mr. Bishop, I do. You are being charged with a crime," she said as she circled around him, feeling the testosterone coming off his body.

"Crime? Pray tell what crime am I accused of?" Peter asked as he watched her encircle him again.

Positioning herself in front of him, just out of his reach she spoke "The crime of jealousy, Mr. Bishop."

"Jealousy, huh? I am truly sorry Agent Dunham, what can I do to pay for my crime," Peter pleaded mockingly.

"Strip," she said folding her arms across those stunning breasts of hers.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"Strip, Bishop. Clothes off now!" she said in a commanding tone.

Obliging Olivia, he started to strip his clothes off, one article of clothing at a time. Peter made sure that he did this strip tease as slow as possible. He wanted to make her wait, make her body ache for him; he wanted her to suffer for making him do this. Little did Peter know that soon he would be the one who would be aching for her in ways that he never knew humanly possible. With only his pants remaining he slowly lowered the zipper and pulled his jeans off his hips and down to the floor, stepping out of them. He paused for a moment staring at her as his hands made their way to his tight boxer briefs, the only things keeping him sheathed.

"That's far enough, Bishop," she said as she took out a pair of hand cuffs from her pocket.

Approaching him again, Olivia slowly slithered around him and grabbed his hands and yanked them behind him. Feeling one cuff slowly being put around one wrist Peter asked "So, was that strip tease my punishment, Agent Dunham?" Peter asked as a certain body part started getting aroused.

"Oh no, Bishop. Your punishment will be my pleasure," she said hotly in his ear as she clicked the other cuff around his remaining wrist.

Peter waited for her to answer, his body on edge as she pressed herself into him, he felt her hardened nipples through the fabric of her jacket

"Agent Dunham? My punishment please?" he asked again throbbing with pleasure and pain.

"For someone with a high IQ you are a little slow on the uptake, Bishop. I'll repeat myself, your punishment will be my pleasure," she repeated seductively as she walked him towards her bedroom.

Finally getting her meaning, Peter growled as he was pushed towards her bed, his body became inflamed as his thoughts started running wild. Upon entering her bedroom Olivia released one wrist of Peter's and pushed him on the bed.

"Back against the head board, Bishop," she ordered.

As she watched him move his back against the head board, she grabbed his right hand again and cuffed him to the bedpost. Taking a second pair of cuffs out, she grabbed for his left hand, only for it to be wrenched away by Peter.

"Agent Dunham, I am begging you to let me have at least one hand free. Please? Would you deny a condemned man this one request?" he beseeched.

Granting her prisoner his request, she stood at the foot of her bed and smirked at him. Bit by bit she crawled up to Peter and hovered just at his lips. Seeing the lust in his eyes, Olivia kissed him fiercely, as his left hand cupped her cheek. Propping herself up with one hand as she continued kissing him, the other hand glided its way down his neck, over his torso and stopped at the edge of his tight briefs. As air became a must, Olivia broke the kiss and looked at Peter in the eye. No words were needed, he knew what she was going to do and a smile started creeping on his lips.

Kissing him again quickly, Olivia's mouth made its way down his lean body. Taking hot nips from his neck and pulse points, Olivia's hand started rubbing Peter through the fabric of those constrictive boxers. Her mouth then moved to his chest, that broad chest she so loved wrapping her arms around. She slowly drew a nipple into her mouth and sucked, gently at first and then a little roughly, still punishing him. His left hand went numb, he couldn't move it, and so it just lay there next to him. Making her way further down his taut body Olivia could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten as she kissed his belly button. Stopping at his hips, Olivia looked up at Peter who was looking back at her through hooded lashes.

As Olivia knelt between Peter's legs, she took her hands and slowly drew his boxers down his lean legs and discarded them to the side. Looking at him in all his magnificence, she smiled devilishly. He loved that she was in control, loved that he was getting to see this side of her. Peter's excitement was very evident and rock hard, so hard it was almost painful. Olivia took pride in the fact that she had this kind of effect on him and giggled. Locking her eyes with him, she bit her lip and slowly lowered her mouth to his arousal.

Her tongue swirled around his swollen tip, reveling in the taste of him glistening against her lips. Before taking him in her mouth fully, Olivia traced her tongue up one side and down the other memorizing, savoring and feeling him against her starved lips.

"Livia! Oh, my God, Livia," he moaned to the ceiling. His eyes closed, luxuriating in the feeling of the woman he loved enveloping him.

Peter's brain began to fog as she little by little started sucking at him. Taking in every inch of him with painstaking precision Olivia made Peter's whole body vibrate. Breathing raggedly and with his heart pounding, his left hand found her hair and gently grabbed a handful of those golden tresses he loves so much.

"Sweetheart…sweetheart, look at me," he rumbled at her. She did, with a smile on her face and desire in her eyes.

The meaning in his eyes was all she needed. Those lipid blue pools swam to her with an ocean behind them. She made sure that he was ready and perfect. Olivia smirked at him, raised an eyebrow and dove in.

Her favorite flavor popsicle was Peter Bishop. She made damn sure that she finished ALL of that popsicle, making sure that no flavor or juice was wasted. She had manners, too, she was always taught to never talk with her mouth full and it was…full of Peter!

Peter thought he had died. No way was his body still on earth; no way was this angel giving him the most intense pleasure possible. He had to control himself, most importantly his hips. He wanted so badly to buck his hips closer to her, feel what it would be like to fuck that astonishing mouth of hers. He decided to save it, save his hips for when he was inside her, when he was buried so deep inside her that to pull out would mean his death.

Feeling his body growing closer to release, Olivia gradually stopped her ministrations and glided back up Peter's body, kissing him fully on the lips. Tasting himself on her lips, he groaned against her lips as she released his other hand from its metal prison.

"You are so going to pay for that Dunham," Peter said in a husky, lust filled voice as he helped her out of those already wet panties.

"Bring it, Bishop" she said as she straddled him.

Grabbing her hips, Peter invaded her quickly, as she dug her nails into his bare shoulders. Pulling her closer so that she was completely seated on top of him, Peter started thrusting into her fiercely. Olivia's breathing was so coarse that she almost suffocated from the pleasure. Releasing her breasts from the fabric folds, Peter's left hand cupped one of them and ran his thumb over her rigid nipple. Lowering his mouth to said nipple he sucked and bit, wove his tongue around it the way she did to him. Catching her breath, Olivia could feel her hips betray her as they started to hammer harder and harder onto Peter's sore hips. Moans and whimpers escaped their mouths simultaneously, bringing each one gratification.

Peter's body caught fire once Olivia's hips started their pulverizing pace. Buried deep inside her, he kissed her, more forcibly than he has ever done in his life. He loved the feeling of her as she surrounded him. Loved writing his name in her walls. Sweat started to slowly film itself upon both of them. The heat rose so rapidly in her bedroom that the sheets were soaked instantly. Their quickened pace was building faster and faster as the coil in Olivia started to unfurl. As she clenched around Peter, he engorged her lips, drawing her tongue into his thirsty mouth. Her orgasm ripped through her body with such force that she almost broke in two. Peter felt her release and quickly doused himself within her scorching walls.

Releasing the breath that was held captive in her lungs, Olivia looked at Peter and smiled.

"Looks like you got off on some good behavior, Bishop," she informed him as she unhooked herself from him and pulled him down to lay next to her.

Chuckling at her, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him. Knowing that he had yet to explain himself regarding Tessa, he took a deep breath and said, "Olivia, I want you to know who that woman was that made you jealous," Peter started to confess.

"It's okay, Peter. I know you will tell me when the time is right. For now, I just want to hold you and love you and never let you go, deal?" she said snuggling up to him.

Feeling bad that she still had a tinge of jealousy in her body, he tilted her chin up and said, "No, I want to tell you now. She's and old friend from my past who came to me because she needed my help," he finally confessed not revealing too much.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Olivia knew he was telling her the absolute truth. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked truthfully.

"I don't want to drag you into this. It is something that I need to handle myself, okay?" he assured her "I don't want you to worry about anything, nothing will ever come between us remember?" he emphasized to her making her sigh with happiness.

"I remember. I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too, Dunham," he replied as he kissed her forehead and joined her in the land of sleep.

Drifting off to sleep Peter and Olivia were wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their glorious lovemaking. Little do they know that their perfect world would soon be threatened.

**POPOPOPOPOPOP**

I hope that met everyone's expectations. Would love to hear your thoughts! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies! Again let me say thanks for the reviews, they feed my brain and help motivate me. I wanted to say a special thank you to my twitter friends who have inspired me beyond belief (they know who they are & how much I heart them!) Lastly, the Brown Betty episode is the mother of all my inspiration, without it I am nothing.

There is always a warning about a swear word or two and smut…with a rating like M it should be expected.

Fringe is not my property…it belongs to some famously special men in Hollywood…the place where dreams come true!

A/N: Italics are inner thoughts or monologues.

**POPOPOPOPOPO**

The last couple of weeks had been tough for the Fringe team. A few events seemed to have overlapped, which made the stress of the team and its members go up a notch more than normal. The one person who gave the impression that she took it the worst was Olivia, she normally handled stress fine, but things had been a little weirder than usual lately.

Things between her and Peter had been a little strained lately, too. Peter had still been mysterious about his friend and her problem. Olivia knew it had to do with his past and as much as she wanted to ask him about it or wanted to help him, she knew that he would never want her to. That thought hurt her, she didn't think it would, but it did, it almost made her feel like he didn't trust her enough to help. She had the resources, she had the ambition and the compassion, but apparently she wasn't worthy enough. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to burden him with her petty and probably unfounded worries at all.

Peter had been inexplicable and for good reason. He and Tessa were dabbling in dangerous territory. Peter was used to that world, lived and breathed in it; he knew it like he knew air. He didn't want to involve Olivia, because he knew how dodgy that world was. He knew that Olivia could handle herself in a multitude of situations, in scenarios that would make most people run screaming for the nearest mental hospital. Peter's world was different, far different and something he alone needed to handle.

The leads they had for the latest Fringe case weren't panning out. It kept leading them to dead end after dead end and it frustrated them to a fault. Especially Olivia, she was the one person who took it the hardest. She always prided herself on the fact that she could do things no other person could do, but with this case she wasn't even close. She had taken the stress too far; it affected her normal body functions. Her sleep patterns had become erratic, worse when Peter wasn't there. Her appetite was confounding she would eat a hearty breakfast and then be hungry twenty minutes later. She had suffered from migraines, her body ached and she felt distracted all the time. She hadn't felt this stressed since she was a cadet at Quantico her first year. Both Astrid and Peter tried their very hardest to help Olivia in any way they could and Walter, well Walter just drank his latest drug concoction and sang Sinatra tunes to Gene.

Broyles added to the stress, as well. He needed results and because his best agent produced nothing in the way of the results he expected he became disappointed at her. He had called her into his office to try and see what the problem was.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Olivia said flatly to her superior.

"Dunham, where are we on the Monroe case? Has Dr. Bishop figured out how the suspect is turning the victim's blood into solid mass?" Broyles inquired still seated at his desk.

"Not yet, sir, he has a few theories, but…" she said with a grimace on her face.

"I need results, now Dunham, can't you make Dr. Bishop go any faster?" he question, frustrated.

"You know how Walter is, sir, if we rush him, he might shut down and then we would be nowhere," she answered with the same frustrated tone. Fidgeting on her feet she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Are you all right, Agent? You look not a hundred percent," Broyles asked concerned for her.

"I am fine, sir, just a little discouraged with the obstacles this case has brought up," she answered composing herself again.

"Is everything all right between you and Peter? I hope I won't have to reassign either of you?" Broyles warned.

"No sir, everything is okay, it is just the case, I assure you," Olivia said to her boss.

Nodding to her, he went back to his paperwork, which signaled Olivia to leave his office. She left and hoped that he didn't see that she lied to him. There was something more to it, something from Peter's past that bothered her. The last thing she wanted was to have Peter reassigned or even terminated from Fringe Division, it would mean the end of everything in her world.

**POPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia entered the lab after the talk she had with Broyles and noticed that Peter wasn't there, at least she couldn't see him.

"Astrid, have you seen Peter?" she asked sipping some coffee she had brought with her.

"Uh, no, he was here, but then left to take care of something personal he said," Astrid informed Olivia.

_I bet that SHE is that something personal…dammit._ Olivia thought as she made her way towards Walter.

"Walter, have you made any progress on the case?" she asked the scientist.

"Not yet, my dear, I am still running a few tests on the solidified blood samples. I have come up with a new name for the case…the Medusa Murders. The blood is turned to solid mass, like stone. Clever isn't it?" Walter smiled at his clever answer.

"I'll run that by Broyles, Walter and see if he'll agree," Olivia said to appease him.

"That would be splendid, Agent Dunham, just splendid," Walter answered her with a hopeful tone.

Walking to her office, Olivia started to feel like she did a number of weeks ago. She started feeling jealous again, jealous of a woman she had never met. She had hoped that she had nothing to worry about, but when Peter spent more time with the other woman and less time with Olivia, she began to be bothered. Sure, Peter would come home to Olivia, he would crawl into her bed or she waited for him in his, but he always came back. Olivia knew that she was loved, passionately, Peter made sure of that. Peter's passion for her was the one thing that was a constant in her life, the one thing that was always there, no matter what.

It wasn't just the sex, either, as mind-blowing and astonishing as it was, it wasn't the only passionate thing that Peter had for her. It was the little things, from the way he greeted her in the morning, to the way he kissed her good night. From the way he watched her pour over paper work to the way he was worried and proud of her when she tackled a suspect to the ground. The way she was with Ella and her sister, the way she was with Walter. It was everything that she did, whether big or small-she was his passion.

Peter re-entered the lab, with a beautiful smile on his face, his day was complete and perfect. The errand that he went on was going to turn out to be the best thing in his life. Taking off his scarf, as he made his way over to Astrid, he put down a steaming hot cup of coffee. Looking over at the cup, an obvious bribe, Astrid asked "What favor do you need now, Peter?" she asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"What makes you think I need a favor? Can't one friend buy another friend a cup of coffee without an ulterior motive?" Peter asked sounding hurt.

Astrid glared at him and knew he was full of shit, _Pull the other leg Peter it plays jingle bells_ Astrid thought as she grabbed the cup of coffee.

"Okay, okay, jeez, you got me. Can you take Walter to the movies and dinner tonight, I have a special night planned for Olivia and I don't want Walter interrupting us. It will be my treat, please Astrid? You can add this to that growing list I owe you?" Peter pleaded hoping that she would say yes.

Seeing the desperation in his eyes and hearing it in his tone, she relented. Knowing that Peter would only ask her when she knew it was of the utmost importance and they have been a little on edge lately with each other. She smiled at Peter and gave him a quick nudge "Okay, Peter, but I can't make any promises about Walter. You know how he gets, if he insists on going home early I can't stop him," Astrid warned Peter knowing he completely understood.

"Thank you Astrid, I really appreciate it and after tonight so will Olivia," he said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket "Here," he said as he handed her two hundred dollar bills.

"Don't you think this is a little too much for dinner and a movie, Peter, we're not going to eat in New York, you know?" Astrid questioned handing him back one of the hundreds.

"Take it, please, Astrid, take Walter out for ice cream, too, like in Maine or something," Peter joked with her.

"What exactly do you have planned for Olivia tonight, Peter?" Astrid probed curiosity getting to her.

"Never have you minded, Astrid, just have fun tonight with Walter," Peter said avoiding the question with a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of my fair maiden, where is she?" he questioned looking around the lab.

"Her office, she seems kind of down a little, everything okay?" Astrid questioned, hoping she knew the correct answer.

"Yeah, why," Peter answered her hoping she would believe him.

"It just seems to me that you and Olivia have been a little off lately. Your rhythm seems be off beat somehow, like something is interfering with it," she observantly told him.

"Olivia is stressing about this case way too much, she just needs to relax a little, and I intend on helping her do that," Peter informed her with a sly smile on his face.

Astrid got Peter's drift and just nodded her head, she didn't want to hear about all the sordid details that Peter had planned for Olivia tonight. Waving to her as he headed toward Olivia's office, Peter smiled to himself _get ready for the night of your life Dunham, _Peter thought as he knocked on her door.

Not looking up from her paper work Olivia said "Come in."

As Peter entered her office, he did notice that she was different somehow. She did seem a lot more stressed than usual and that light that she always had had somehow tarnished a little. He had hoped that tonight she would regain that luster that she had and showed off proudly.

As he approached her desk, Olivia continued working until he sat at the edge of her desk and cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something, Peter," she asked not wanting to break her motions.

"Yes, you can, Dunham, you can first off all, stop what you are doing," he said as he reached for her pen and took it out of her hand.

She looked at him as a parent would a child that had just done something that was against the rules. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her chair as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now, I know the last few weeks have been stress filled with these fucked up Fringe cases and the fact that Walter hasn't made too much progress, but you need to relax, Dunham," he told her as he folded up her paperwork and tossed it aside.

"Don't tell me to relax, Bishop, I am not the one that has been neglecting his duties as consultant to the FBI Fringe Division," she blasted the statement at him as she got up from her desk and moved across the room.

Peter saw that Olivia was still stressed about the whole Tessa situation. He desperately wanted to tell her everything about what was going on, wanted to empty his heart out to her and let her know what he was doing, but he couldn't. He had made a promise to Tessa and one thing that Peter always did was keep his promises, especially to women.

He approached her cautiously from behind, he could feel the tension rolling off of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Livia, I know I have been a little preoccupied lately…" he started.

"A little?" she scoffed as she interrupted him.

"Listen, sweetheart, I want to make it up to you. Come over for dinner tonight and I promise I will make the night worth it, please?" he begged as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

As he kissed her neck, he could feel the tension start to wither away slowly. He knew that she needed this relaxation time. She always pushed herself farther than she should sometimes and she always paid dearly for it. Wanting nothing more than to grant her every wish that pretty little head of hers could dream up, Peter patiently waited for her to answer him.

As Olivia felt herself giving in she thought _maybe I am stressing myself out more than I should, maybe I am overreacting to the whole weird situation. He loves me…_

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Peter's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"Okay, Bishop, you won. What time do you want me there?" she sighed as she felt him kiss her ear.

"That's my girl, 6:30, that way we can have the whole night to ourselves. I asked Astrid to take Walter out to dinner and a movie so we have plenty of time for dinner and anything else that may follow…" he whispered in her ear.

Olivia turned around in Peter's arms and kissed him, the first time she did that day. She looked in his eyes, those blue orbs of love shone the deep love he had for her. He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and noticed she was a little sad. "Hey, I love you. Is everything okay, baby?" he asked with unease in his tone.

She realized that she had a strange expression on her face, "It is now," she said as a big smile staggered across her face. Mirroring the same smile Peter kissed her nose, unwrapped his arms from her and turned to leave her office.

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Gotta prepare for tonight. Remember 6:30 sharp, don't be late Dunham," he warned her.

She watched him exit her office and close the door. She sighed and made her way back to her desk, as she grabbed the file he so brutally discarded and opened it again.

**POPOPOPOPOPO**

As Olivia arrived at the Bishop house she noticed that the lights were dim. She looked at her watch to make sure she wasn't late. _Huh, I wonder why the lights are dim, I'm not late, how strange._

Olivia opened the door and noticed candles burning, a row of candles lead upstairs to the bedroom, candles in the living room, candles on the dining room table that was intimately set for two. A glorious aroma filled the house, soothing her senses. She wondered where Peter was since he didn't greet her when she came in.

"Peter? Where are you?" she called out.

"Up here, baby," he answered, his voice wafting from the direction of the bathroom.

Olivia hesitated a second before she headed upstairs to the upper level. She noticed more candles laid out on the floor, she felt the heat rise in her as her body slowly moved toward the bathroom door that she saw ajar.

Olivia pushed the door open to reveal Peter dressed in a gorgeous black Chinese silk robe, standing by the bathtub which was filled with a lavender scented bubble bath. Perched next to Peter was a wine bucket with an opened bottle of Champagne chilling in it.

Olivia stood there speechless and stunned. No one had ever done anything like this before, it never would have crossed John's mind in this lifetime. Peter approached her and grabbed her hand gently, he drew her closer to him. He started to undress her as Olivia still stood stunned and awed at what he did. She looked at him and he could see that her eyes had started to shimmer with tears. He smiled and kissed her, wiping away a stray tear that fell down her face.

"Hey, none, of that. Tonight is a happy night, just let all the stress and bullshit from the last few weeks get washed away. Let it just be about us and nothing else," he assured her as he continued to undress her.

Olivia stood in front of Peter completely naked, more so than she had ever been before. He kissed her neck and the top of each breast before he led her to the tub. "Ladies first," he said as he watched her slither her way into the awaiting bubbles. Peter took his silk robe off and dropped it to the floor his naked body toned and ready to join her. He slipped behind her and slowly lowered his body so that Olivia could lean into him. He stretched his long arms out along the rim of the tub and let out a small sigh _this must be what heaven feels like_ he thought.

Olivia ran her hands along Peter's arms as she drew them under water with her. Peter wrapped them around her naked, wet, gorgeous body as he caressed every inch of skin his hands came in contact with. Olivia leaned her head back against Peter's shoulder and kissed him deeply. As she kissed him Olivia's hand found its way to Peter's quickly hardening member. She stroked him slowly, the water providing the perfect lubrication. Peter reacted to Olivia's motions with a groan as her other hand made its way to weave its fingers into his hair. Her kiss grew hungrier as her ministrations increased, Peter's body fighting to stay at bay until the time was right.

"Whoa, baby, slow down, we have all night," he begged as she still kissed him. "Let's take our time and savor the night," he asked as one arm reached for the Champagne next to the tub.

Olivia broke the kiss and looked at him with lustful eyes. Obeying his command she pouted a little as she watched as Peter leaned over the tub slightly to pour the Champagne into the glasses he had sitting by the tub. Peter grabbed his robe and fumbled into his pocket and took out an object that he so carefully hid in the folds of the silk. As he folded the object in his hand, he sat back and looked at Olivia who was looking at him curiously.

"Before we partake in the champagne, there is something I have for you," he said to her as he knelt carefully in the bathtub.

He looked at her, brushed away a strand of wet hair and smiled "Olivia, I love you and I have for a long time. I was never one to stay in one place, I never had a reason. Three years ago you came and found me and changed my life. Three years later I am here before you, a man in love and man who would go to the ends of the any and all universes for you. I know that sometimes I have a hard time telling you how I feel, but I hope that this will change that," he said with the absolute truth he had never spoken before. "Sweetheart, will you marry me?" he asked with a smile plastered across his face.

Olivia sat in the tub, stunned, she looked at this naked, gorgeous, smirking man that held in his trembling hand a gorgeous pear shaped platinum diamond ring. She blinked at him, not once but three times, soaking in not only what he said, but the lavender that surrounded them. Olivia let the tears flow as she smiled at him presented her hand to him and shouted "Yes, Peter, I will marry you," as she watched him slip the ring in her finger.

Olivia kissed Peter hard, never wanting to let him go, almost wanting to drown with him, so that they could stay this happy forever. As Peter broke from the kiss, he smiled at her and leaned over the tub again and grabbed the Champagne glasses. He handed one to Olivia and raised the glass, "To our new life and our incredible future," he toasted.

Downing the Champagne, Olivia grabbed the glass from Peter's hand and put both glasses on the floor and lunged at Peter and kissed him fiercely. Peter pulled Olivia as close to him as he could as their kisses grew in intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled Peter as best she could in the space of the tub. Once she was flush against him, Peter reached a hand down to the Champagne bottle and drew it to them. He poured some of the Champagne on Olivia's slightly exposed breasts and lapped it up lustfully. Olivia let out such a satisfied groan that all of Peter's blood in his body rushed to a single, pulsating source.

As she kissed him again, Peter could feel the bubbles working as a conductor with the water to get him as hot and bothered as possible. Olivia's body was on fire, every nerve in her wet, slick body was sparking at the end sending shock waves through her. Olivia moved her hips into position as she felt Peter's growing erection rival the marble of the tub.

"Why are all these candles lit around the house, did we lose power?" Walter's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Please tell me that wasn't your father," Olivia questioned with a very dissatisfied and painful groan.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Peter shouted at the top of his lungs as he heard Walter's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Peter? Are you and Agent Dunham home?" he asked as he pushed open the bathroom door.

"WALTER, SHUT THE DOOR," Peter screamed at his father, as he watched Olivia cover herself as best she could.

"Nothing to be ashamed about my son, I have seen a naked woman before, as a matter of fact this reminds me of a time with your mother…" Walter stated.

"Okay, that's it, get out, Walter," Peter said as he stood up, thanking the bubbles for the semi cover they provided.

"What are you doing home so early?" Peter questioned as he helped Olivia out of the tub shielding her with a huge towel.

"Astrix and I had dinner and I have already seen all the movies in the theatres right now, so I asked her to take me home. There is a SpongeBob marathon on in ten minutes," Walter giggled as he left the bathroom, leaving them both stunned.

Olivia stood wrapped in the towel, shivering slightly as the heat from her body started to wear off. She looked at Peter who was pissed off that his father could ruin a perfect evening with his ranting. She moved toward him and opened the towel so she could envelop him with her. She kissed his chest and cuddled close.

"Hey, don't be angry, we can continue this at a later date, at my place, where there will be absolutely no distractions, I promise," she reminded him as she kissed him again.

Peter sighed as he wrapped his arms around her naked body tighter. He knew she was right, they could and should have done this at her place, privacy guaranteed. Peter swayed Olivia in his arms for a moment before he kissed her damp hair and said "Come on Dunham, let's go and eat that dinner I prepared, I'm starving," Peter said as he released himself from her, reached for his robe and headed towards his bedroom. Olivia held back a moment longer as she looked at the diamond ring glistening on her hand. She smiled down at it and heard Peter call her "You coming Dunham?" in a wistful tone. As Olivia sighed happily again, she knew her future and his name was Peter.

**POPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, kind readers I hope you enjoyed that! Please read and review. I hope to have another chapter up by Sunday. Fringe forever, the people have spoken!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my fellow Fringe-ians…back again as I promised with a new chapter. This will be filled with drama, angst and a little bit of whump (for my friends…they know who they are). As I have said in previous chapters, it all comes down to this.

This chapter will contain violence and swearing, so if you do not like either, than kindly skip those parts. Rating of M, remember?

A few surprises and maybe not so surprises will be a part of this chapter. There might be quotes from previous chapters as well as lines from the show. This will be a long chapter, too. Sorry…

I do not own Fringe, as much as I would love to, alas, it is not mine!

A/N: _Italics mean inner thoughts or monologues._

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Two weeks had passed since Olivia accepted Peter's proposal, things between them had been interesting, to say the least. They finally did manage to celebrate their engagement in the complete privacy-uninterrupted-of Olivia's apartment. It was beautiful, they did things with each other that were rumored to be part of the Kama Sutra. Olivia satisfied her ultimate fantasies with him and Peter felt the effects, walking for a few days had become difficult.

Walking wasn't the only problem Peter had had the last two weeks. His situation with Tessa had become more and more volatile. Peter's work started getting neglected, he'd miss a few days in the lab because of the help he provided Tessa, which of course made Walter more and more difficult to handle. The situation also affected his relationship with Olivia, it put a strain on their partnership.

Olivia started to worry when Peter didn't come home one night, her thoughts raced in her head about what might have happened. Peter had gone to his house that night and neglected Olivia, he failed to call her and let her know. Needless to say Olivia was very angry at him for not being told. She punished him by not speaking to him for three days, much to his disappointment.

Peter was distracted when he worked at the lab, he snapped at Walter and left in the middle of experiments because Tessa called him for help. It had started to take a toll on Peter, mentally and physically. He lost sleep over it so much so that he fell asleep standing up one day at the lab while holding a lit blow torch. Luckily Astrid caught this and woke him up and told him to get some sleep in Olivia's office, before he burned the lab down.

Olivia did not know how bad it had gotten at the lab with his erratic behavior, she had been spending more time at the Federal Building using the FBI computers to try and figure out the pattern in the linked cases. Her sleep deprivation was evident by the circles under her eyes and the amounts of coffee she consumed on an hourly basis.

Olivia never thought that she would have to worry about Peter and their commitment. She always assumed that he would be there for her, through everything, no matter what. She had begun to question him and his secrets, and she hated that. The night that Peter didn't come to sleep with her, she actually cried herself to sleep. She wondered what happened, why had it become so weird and strained when just two weeks ago she was in heavenly bliss over her engagement to the man she loved.

Olivia was determined to find out about Tessa and what was going on between her and Peter even if it meant breaking the rules. She wanted to know who this woman was and why was she needed to take up so much of Peter. If she had to break the rules, so be it as long as she got answers, she owed it to herself and to her future with Peter.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

"Peter, can you hand me the hydrochloric acid, please?" Walter asked his son as he held a beaker over the flame.

"Walter, do you think that is a good idea, mixing those compounds together," Peter questioned his genius father.

"Well, if it weren't do you think I would be doing it?" Walter countered knowing full well the consequences.

"Okay, but if something explodes, don't expect me or Astrid to clean it up," he informed his father as he handed him the bottle of acid.

"Fine, son, whatever you say," Walter answered as he poured the substance into the beaker.

Watching the results bubble over and then settle, Peter shook his head and was impressed that his father's crazy notion did not explode like predicted but actually did the opposite. Peter then headed toward Astrid to check on some results he had asked her to research.

"How are those results coming Astrid?" Peter asked as he looked over her shoulder to the computer screen.

"Here, see for yourself," she said as she swiveled the screen toward Peter.

Just as Peter's eyes focused on the screen his phone vibrated. Not taking his eyes off the computer screen Peter answered his phone "Peter Bishop…hi…fine, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes," he said to the person on the phone with a monotone voice.

Astrid looked at Peter as he grabbed his coat, "Um, Astrid, I have something…"

"Personal to take of," she interrupted finishing his sentence for him.

"Sorry, but it is really important," Peter said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"I hope you know what you're doing Peter," Astrid question him, knowing that Peter knew her deeper meaning.

Peter shook his head and exited the lab, headed out to the cruiser and made his way to meet Tessa. He hoped that they were getting closer to solving the mystery of her dilemma he couldn't bear to be deceitful to Olivia for much longer. It killed him to have to keep secrets from her; it was not how he wanted his marriage to begin with her.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia parked the SUV, locked it and headed into the Harvard lab hoping that Walter would be better today than he had been the last few days. _I hope Peter is there I miss him_ she though as she pushed the lab doors open.

She looked around and found only two occupants carefully working away in the lab, and even though she was happy to see them both, neither one was who she really wanted to see.

"Walter, there has been another incident involving the Monroe case, a house in Brookline, neighbor found the occupants the same way as the Monroe victims. Broyles is meeting us at the crime scene. Where is Peter?" Olivia asked hoping she'd hear his voice soon.

"He'd gotten a phone call and left to take care of something personal," Astrid informed her with disdain in her voice. Astrid hadn't approved of what Peter was doing and hoped and prayed that it wouldn't further affect his relationship with Olivia. Astrid hadn't told Olivia about Peter's behavior in the lab the last two weeks Astrid could see how stressed Olivia was and didn't want to contribute to it more.

Olivia took Walter with her in the SUV, the first time she had ever been alone without Peter to decipher his ramblings while they drove to the crime scene. As Olivia drove, she dialed Peter's number, it rang once, twice, three times before voice mail picked up. Olivia's heart sank, she had always been able to get a hold of Peter, no matter where he was. It worried her even more now _what is he doing that he can't answer his phone? _Olivia wondered with a pain in her heart.

Olivia tried Peter two more times before they arrived at the crime scene. She finally reached him on the last try.

"Peter, where are you? There has been another incident…no, I drove Walter. When can you be here? I'll text you the address…we need you here, now…. Okay… I'll see you soon? I lov..." she was cut off by his abrupt hang up.

"Is everything all right, my dear," Walter asked Olivia noticing the look of sadness on her face.

"What? Yeah, Walter, everything is fine," she bullshitted him, as she looked at her engagement ring in her finger.

"If you say so, Agent Dunham," Walter spoke knowing she was hurt.

As Olivia exited the SUV she wiped a tear that settled itself in her eye. As she composed herself, she snapped into FBI mode and strode over to Broyles who was questioning the neighbor. Walter made his way over to the body and started quickly examining it and taking samples, humming a tune as he worked.

Once Olivia finished questioning the neighbor where Broyles left off, she texted Peter and made her way to where Walter was. She weaved through the mess of other agents, ambulance and coroner employees that were scattered around the crime scene. As she knelt down near Walter, she put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Anything new with the victims, Walter? She asked as she balanced herself on her toes.

"It appears that are the same as the previous ones. Solidified blood and organs. I must say this case is becoming a tough one. Agent Dunham, did you ever speak to Agent Broyles about the name I dubbed these crimes…the Medusa Murders?" Walter questioned with a hopeful tone.

"He is still checking on that Walter," she falsely reassured him.

Walter smiled at the notion that he actually might have had a hand in naming one of the cases. He wished Peter were here to share in the joy with him. He, too, sensed the tension lately between Olivia and Peter and hoped that his son would be a better man than his father and make her happy.

Olivia made her way through other parts of the house as she looked for more clues to the crime. She needed her detective skills to kick in right now, needed her head to be more dominant than her heart at this moment. As she entered the kitchen she noticed some blood stains on the floor. As she knelt down to examine them further, she felt someone run passed her, knocking her to the side.

The suspect, who Olivia thought was long gone, bolted out the back door with her hot on his heels. Olivia shouted for him to stop as her adrenaline kicked in and she started gaining on him. Broyles and the other agents heard Olivia yell at the suspect and tried to follow behind her.

The suspect ran through the back yards of the adjoining houses, over fences and through light wells, with Olivia keeping up at a break neck speed. Her skills as a Marine came in handy as the suspect knocked over objects to try and trip her up. She dodged them gracefully never losing her sight of him.

Olivia finally came upon a series of empty storage sheds, _come on, where are you, you shit?_ She thought as she drew her gun. Slowly she checked each one carefully, making sure that she had all her bases covered. As she crept up to the last one, she felt a hard kick to her knees. Olivia flew forward and her gun skidded out of her hand and landed under a parked car.

Olivia tried to crawl to find her gun, but felt a foot on her back, pinning her to the ground. Remembering all her combative training Olivia managed to flip herself over and to her feet in a matter of seconds. As she faced the suspect, she noticed how big he was, at least eight inches taller and about fifty pounds heavier than she was.

He lunged at her and she threw a punch which didn't even faze him. Grabbing her arms, he slammed her into a wall so hard that Olivia lost her breath. She struggled against him, until she finally managed to push him off of her. She lunged at him a second time, this time trying to tackle him, unfortunately he just grabbed her again and threw her towards the window of the nearest shed, shattering it into multiple pieces.

Olivia got up quickly from her position on the shattered window pieces, the blood dripping down her face from the cuts she sustained. Olivia ran at him only to be stopped by a knife through the shoulder of her gun arm. She screamed in pain, but kept going, not stopping for anything or anyone. She needed to do this, needed to get this fucker off the streets, she needed to be her bad ass self again.

As her body hit his, they both landed hard on the concrete, both of them hearing the audible crack of their bones. As she punched him a few more times with her injured arm, back up finally arrived in the form of Charlie Francis.

"Dunham, you okay?" Charlie asked as he approached Olivia.

As she looked up to see Charlie, she let out a ragged breath of air. Noticing the state she was in his eyebrows knit with worry "Jesus, Livy," his voice laced with serious concern. As Charlie and a few other agents apprehended the suspect, Olivia went in search of her gun. She found it where it had skidded out of her hand, grabbed it and put it back in its holster.

As Olivia made her way back to Broyles and the others, she made sure to keep pressure on her wounded shoulder. The last thing she needed or wanted was to pass out from blood loss. Blood had dripped down her hand and had stained her shirt and suit coat to the point where it could not be salvaged.

Upon seeing Olivia, Broyles advanced to her and lead her to the ambulance for her to get immediately looked at. Walter saw her and quickly rushed over to her.

"Agent Dunham, you're hurt," Walter gasped.

"You really are a genius, Walter," she snapped at the scientist.

Walter was crushed. He really cared about Olivia, she was the daughter he never had and knew that Peter would be upset to see her hurt.

"I'm sorry, Walter, I didn't mean to snap at you, thank you for your concern," she said once she noticed she hurt hm.

As Olivia got patched up by the EMT, Peter finally arrived at the crime scene. As he scanned the area, he spotted Broyles and Charlie, who had finished putting the suspect in a police cruiser. Approaching the crime scene, he couldn't see Olivia _had she left & not told me?_ he thought.

The closer he got the more worried he became until he saw it. The blonde hair he loved so much, sitting in the ambulance covered in blood. As he ran toward Olivia, his mind started to race with thoughts of what could have happened.

As Olivia's eyes fell on Peter, she frowned "Where were you? I needed you? You were supposed to have my back," she said to him with anger in her voice.

"What happened?" Peter asked frantically, completely ignoring her question.

"Multiple cuts and abrasions, stab wound to the shoulder and by the looks of it, she's going to need stitches," the EMT answered him, as he finished patching up a cut above Olivia's eye.

"Livia, I am so sorry, I…" Peter started

"I know something more important than your job, right?" Olivia interrupted him.

"No, baby, it's not like that," Peter corrected her.

"Then what exactly is it Peter, what is so important that it took you this long to finally show up?" Olivia spat at him with venom in her tone.

"Livia, I…I can't tell you, please, I just can't," Peter admitted to her sadly.

"I get it, it is obviously more important than anything else in your life, including me," Olivia launched back at him.

"No, no, Olivia, that's not true!" Peter shouted as he reached his hand out to her.

Pushing his hand away from her face, she looked at him with a deep sorrow surfacing in her eyes. Peter's heart broke a little more, hanging on by strings in his chest.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

About fifteen yards away, two men sat in a car and watched the scene between Peter and Olivia unfold, even though they couldn't hear what was being said they could read it clearly.

"So that is the woman Bishop is engaged to. FBI, huh?" Big Eddie asked his friend in the seat next to him.

"Yeah, that's her, kinda plain if you ask me," Michael answered smirking.

"Compared to the women Bishop has fucked in the past including, Tessa, I'd say you are right. She's not bad, though, for a blonde." Big Eddie commented not taking his eyes off of Olivia.

"It looks like our plan worked, she's pretty pissed off at him, the rest should be a piece of cake," Michael noted nodding to his boss.

"Tessa knows what to do right?" Eddie asked with warning in his voice.

"Yeah, she knows," Michael assured his boss.

"Good, she'd better be ready," Eddie informed.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia and Peter were still arguing when Broyles approached "Dunham, you need to go to the hospital and get stitches for that arm," he commanded.

"I'm fine, sir," Olivia answered flatly.

"Olivia, please," Peter begged.

"That wasn't a request Dunham, understood?" Broyles demanded of her.

"Yes, sir," Olivia said relenting.

"I'm coming with you," Peter told her as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"No, you are not," Olivia told him.

"Livia…" Peter pleaded with her.

"Look, I need to get her to the hospital as quick as possible, so please make a decision," the EMT said to both of them.

"Peter, please, I'll meet you at my apartment, okay?" she requested of him.

"Fine, I'll meet you there once I drop Walter off," he agreed.

The EMT helped Olivia in the back of the ambulance, shut the door and proceeded to make their way to the hospital, leaving Peter behind.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter dropped Walter off at the lab and headed to Olivia's apartment. His mind started to recall the events of the last five weeks. _When did things get so fucked up?_ he thought as he entered her apartment and made his way to the couch. Peter couldn't sit still, he got up and paced around the living room, going to the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face. As he headed back to the couch, he thanked whatever God he prayed to that Olivia would be okay.

An hour passed before Peter heard the front door open and had seen Olivia trudge through the door, her shoulder bandaged. He looked at her and noticed the array of cuts and bruises that peppered her face, a large gash above her eye. Olivia brushed past Peter, exhausted and in pain, she sat on the couch and waited for him to join her.

"Where were you when I called you?" Olivia asked him.

"Please don't ask me that, Livia," Peter implored her.

"It was her again, wasn't it?" Olivia queried.

"I'm sorry, Livia, you know I don't want you involved," Peter informed her.

"I'm your partner, Peter, I need to be able to trust you, that's what partners do, they trust each other, have each other's backs. If you can't trust me enough to involve me, then…" she trailed off.

"You don't understand, Liv, it's dangerous," he warned her.

"So is my job, in case you forgot," she reminded him.

"You know what I mean," Peter answered her remind.

"Peter, you are starting to sound and act like John. He was mysterious and vague with me about things he was doing. Please don't make me re-live that, I couldn't bear it," Olivia confessed to him with tears in her eyes.

The last thing Peter wanted was to be compared to the man that broke Olivia's heart. The thought that he and John Scott had done the same thing to Olivia made him sick, that was something he vowed he'd never do.

"A few weeks ago you told me 'I don't want you to worry about anything, nothing will ever come between us'. Do you remember that? Well, it seems that something or someone has," she repeated back to him.

"No, you're wrong, she hasn't come between us, Livia, nothing will," he reassured her.

"Then tell me what you are doing with her, tell me why you came to bed smelling like her some nights, why I couldn't find you today and it took three calls to finally reach you. Why I cried myself to sleep that night you forgot to come here. Why I think that you are going to get yourself killed just like John did. When I was chasing that suspect and he stabbed me, I thought that he might kill me and that I might never see you again. Why did you cut me off on the phone when I tried to say I love you? Please tell me Peter, because you are breaking my heart," Olivia asked him as her voice cracked with sorrow.

Peter sat there stunned and speechless. He had never heard Olivia be so blunt about her feelings, it broke him up. He wanted to tell her the reason he was spending so much time with Tessa, why he had to be vague and secretive with her. He took her hand in his and lifted her chin with his other hand, looked in her eyes and said "Livia, the things and people I am dealing with are from my past and they are dangerous, more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. I know how to deal with them, to negotiate with them, I lived in that world, remember. The last thing I want is to involve you. If they found out that you are FBI…I don't even want to think about what they might do. I did it to protect you, not to deceive you." He educated her finally.

"I don't need protecting, Peter, I can handle myself," Olivia answered him.

"I made a promise to Tessa. I swore to her that I wouldn't tell anyone what we were doing, including you. I have never broken a promise in my life and I don't ever intend to," Peter stated to her hoping she would understand.

"I am not just anyone, Peter, we are partners …" Olivia reminded him.

"Neither is Tessa, Olivia, that's why I owe it to her," Peter enlightened her.

"You used to fuck her, didn't you? She was one of those may women in your past, wasn't she?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, Olivia, she was and that's all she is now, someone from my past. She helped me, leave that life, Olivia, it's the least I could do for her," he guaranteed.

"Far be it for me to come between you and an old fuck buddy. Here," she said as she gave him back his engagement ring "give this back to me when you can fully commit to being my partner again…in everything," she stated to him.

"Baby, please, don't do this to me," Peter begged her.

"Take it. Please, Peter, I just need to be alone right now," she told him with anguish in her voice as she got up and opened the door.

Blinking at her, Peter's body wouldn't move. He was confused and shocked, he wanted to fall on his knees and plead with Olivia, but he knew that she was unmoving in her conviction. He finally made his muscles move themselves towards the cold door.

"Olivia…Olivia, I…" he searched her eyes for some sort of answer.

"Good night, Peter," she said as she pushed him out the door and locked it.

She slid down the wooden door into a human puddle on the floor. Her eyes finally burst those tears she had been so desperately holding back. Sobs wracked her body and her stomach churned, mixing the bile and blood she had swallowed earlier that day, making her sick to her stomach.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter was hurt, he was in more pain than he could possibly fathom. More pain than he ever felt hooked up to that machine with the electrodes and the copper wires shoved up his nose. His heart was shattered his body ached and mind reeled. _What the fuck have I done, oh god, Olivia_ he though as he found himself on a bar stool at O'Leary's.

As he downed glass after glass of Jameson's he spiraled downward. He felt numb, lost, abandoned and heartbroken. She was right, Tessa had become more important than Olivia, and she had taken up so much time, that he completely ignored his normal life. He ignored the woman he loved, he let her down and that killed him.

"Bartender, another round," he yelled to the man at the end of the bar.

"I think you've had enough buddy," he told Peter as he took the empty glasses from him.

"Come on man, just fucking give a drink," Peter tried to persuade him.

"No, sorry, bar's closed," the bartender told him standing his ground.

"Fine, I'll get it myself," Peter said as he reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

The bartender grabbed Peter's arm and shoved him back, which caused Peter to fall off the bar stool. As Peter got up he charged at the bartender, grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face. Before Peter could take another swing, the bouncer grabbed him by the arms from behind and dragged Peter outside.

He shoved Peter down the alley way "Get the fuck outta here, asshole," he said as he watched Peter pretend to leave.

Peter walked a few steps ahead turned and ran towards the bouncer punching him hard across the face. The bouncer regained his composure and punched Peter square in the nose, sending blood splattering to the brick wall. He punched Peter again this time in the stomach and watched as he doubled over in pain. Peter gasped for air, his eyes were blurred and he could taste blood, but he didn't care. Peter lunged at the guy, tackled him and started beating his fists in the guy's chest.

The bouncer managed to block a punch to his face again and threw Peter off of him sending him flying towards the brick wall. Peter's body contacted with the brick and he heard a crack as he hit the cold brick. Peter landed with a thud in the cement, bloodied and bruised but not completely broken. Peter got up again and staggered near the guy again. He threw a punch and missed just as the guy threw an uppercut to Peter sending him down for the count, literally. Peter lay on the dirty, urine stained concrete of the back alley, semi conscious the last thought in his head before he blacked out was of Olivia.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia had finally fallen asleep when her cell phone rang. As she fumbled to pick it up, she made sure to be careful of her injured arm. She looked at the clock near her bed and sighed, 6:15a.m.

"Hello?" she mumbled still half asleep.

"Olivia?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" she asked as she started to wake up.

"My name is Tessa. Peter's friend, please don't hang up," she pleaded.

"What do you want," Olivia asked curiously.

"I wanted to explain to you why I needed Peter. Why I showed up in his life and asked him for an impossible favor. Is there somewhere we can meet?" she finally confessed to Olivia.

"Why should I meet you anywhere?" Olivia spat.

"Please, Olivia, Peter is in over his head, he doesn't know what he's getting himself back into." Tessa pleaded with Olivia.

Olivia heard the concern Tessa had for Peter in her voice. Maybe she was right, maybe he was to prideful to ask for her help, maybe he did get in too deep and didn't know how to get out. As much pain as Olivia was in her love for Peter overwhelmed it.

"Fine, where do you want to meet," Olivia asked as she relented.

"Howard Johnson's near Fenway, Room 15," Tessa instructed Olivia.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Olivia said getting out of bed.

Twenty minutes later she knocked on Tessa's door. As she waited for Tessa to open the door, Olivia started to think of Peter.

"Thank you so much for coming Olivia," Tessa said as she ushered Olivia in her room.

"I only came because of Peter," Olivia said to her.

"I know and I appreciate it, please sit," Tessa offered her a seat.

"I'll stand, thanks," Olivia said not moving from her position.

"A couple of years ago I came to Peter and told him that Michael, my boyfriend and Big Eddie's right hand man, were looking for him. Peter saw that Michael had abused me and went after him. I warned him not to, but he didn't listen. Peter threatened Michael and beat him up, all because of me. The abuse got worse until I finally decided to run away, but he found me and threatened to kill my son if I didn't do a job for him," Tessa extolled to Olivia.

"What does Peter have to do with that?" Olivia questioned.

"The job is to hurt Peter, Michael had a plan to get Peter and make him pay for what he did to him in the past, what he stole from him. I lied to Peter about what I needed him for, I told him Michael kidnapped my son and I needed his help to find him," Tessa informed Olivia.

"How does Michael plan on hurting Peter?" Olivia asked with grave concern.

Tessa hesitated a moment before she drew what looked like a gun and pointed it at Olivia. Olivia froze, she cursed at herself for not bringing her gun with her, didn't think she needed it. As Tessa raised the gun toward Olivia she said "I'm sorry, Olivia, please forgive me, I had no choice, they were going to kill my son, I had no choice," she repeated as she shot Olivia.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Cliffy, I know! Thank you for hanging in there with me. I know it was long, but I needed get it all out. I hope my whump didn't disappoint. Please read and review, I always love them!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends! I'm back! Thanks again for the reviews, alerts & favorites, I appreciate them. I was in a little bit of a funk for a while, but better now thanks to Asha710 and her wonderful ear. I am thankful for it my friend!

I realize that I left the last chapter in a cliffhanger…my intention completely. I wanted to up the stakes of the story and give it a little more suspense and emotional whump. I hope I didn't disappoint.

This story is rated M…for reasons that are clear…this will also be a long chapter…sorry, but it needs to get done.

I do not own Fringe…dammit!

A/N: _Italics mean inner thoughts_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia's body ached, from head to toe; it ached with a pain that she had never before experienced. She opened her eyes and saw a dim light in the room that she was held in, she knew she was still alive, at least for the time being. She wracked her brain for the details that got her in this situation. _Oh, god! Peter! _The thoughts of him raced through her brain. _This is what Tessa meant, this is how they intended on hurting him, by taking me, oh god!_ She gasped at that thought, she needed to stay calm and if she panicked she'd be dead.

Olivia tried to move but couldn't. She was strung up by her arms and her shoulder was in excruciating pain. She almost passed out from the pain that ripped through her body, but she fought it, fought the urge to succumb to the throbbing that now consumed her body. She managed to look down at her body below her and noticed the shape of it. She saw the blood on her sweat pants, the dirt and vomit on her shirt and for some odd reason, could smell gasoline. She felt her stomach lurch again, lurch with the sickness that exhausted it the night before she was abducted. That night that she sobbed against her door frame, that night that she gave back her engagement ring, the night her life changed forever. She tried to keep the vomit down, but she couldn't, no matter how she tried and what she did, she couldn't keep it at bay, it went everywhere.

"Well, looks like our little Goldilocks is awake," Eddie said as he came closer to inspect his prisoner.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia managed to rasp out of her pained lungs, as the vomit dripped from her mouth.

"Oh, it's not you we want, sweetheart, it's that no good, piece of shit fiancé that we want. I figured that this would be a good way to get him, make him come out of hiding into the open air. Easier to take him out that way," Eddie informed Olivia with a smirk on his face as she cringed when she heard Eddie use Peter's pet name for her.

"Please don't hurt him, I'll do anything, anything you want. Please…" Olivia pleaded struggling against her restraints.

As Eddie watched her struggle he waltzed over and roughly grabbed Olivia's neck in his hand and squeezed. She couldn't breathe, her lungs started burning with the crush of his hand around her neck. Her body started contorting under the pressure of his fingers, she tried to thrash about to somehow get him to stop, but he only squeezed harder. Eddie made sure that Olivia was on the brink of death before he relented and let her go, she coughed violently and wheezed her lungs to breathe again. Her vision was blurred from the lack of oxygen, but she could have sworn she saw Eddie sneer at her.

Eddie picked up Olivia's phone that she brought to the hotel when she met Tessa, Eddie pointed it at Olivia and said "Smile for the camera, sweetheart, we're gonna send Peter a little video greeting," he said as he slapped her face to get her attention.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter entered the lab with the pain of the previous night etched on his body. From the bruises to the cuts and black eye he sustained from the fight at the bar, he welcomed it; he deserved much worse for what he did to Olivia. He had woken up that morning in his bed, not having any knowledge of how he got there. He knew that Walter would be disappointed and very worried about him, but stayed silent, knowing that his son had to work this out for himself.

Astrid noticed the slow way that Peter worked in the lab and offered to help him with his project. She was saddened at the state of him, she knew something bad had transpired between him and Olivia, and had to mentally scold herself for knowing that it would come to this. She just hoped that Olivia would forgive him whatever the fight was about and they could live happily ever after.

Walter's voice rang through the lab, "Ah, I found it! Thank heavens I thought I lost it for good," he informed the other two occupants of the lab.

"What did you find, Walter," Peter grated at his father, his voice still in that hung over state.

"The Violet Sedan Chair album I was looking for, it's my favorite and I thought I lost it," Walter answered his son as he made his way to the record player and flipped it on.

As the needle scratched the worn vinyl, "Slow Vibration" started to play throughout the lab at full volume. Peter grimaced at the pounding in his head that matched the rhythm of the song, "Walter! WALTER! Turn that down, please, my head is pounding," Peter yelled at his father like he were a teenager.

"Well, if you hadn't of gone out and gotten drunk last night and had a fight you wouldn't be in the miserable state that you are now," Walter scolded his adult son.

_Since when did he become so lucid? _ Peter thought as he made his way to Olivia's office to find some aspirin. Upon entering her office he noticed that it had remained untouched since the last time she was in there. He looked around and sighed, he knew she wasn't sitting at her desk because of him and their fight. He knew that she may not ever want to speak to him again because of his stupidity and pride regarding his past. He made his way to her desk, opened the drawer and rummaged around for that bottle of aspirin that Olivia kept in her desk. Peter laughed a little to himself when he remembered a time when Walter called Astrid, Aspirin. Popping the two tablets in his mouth, he shut the door and made his way back to the two other inhabitants of the lab.

The song had ended and Walter decided to oblige his son and take the record off the turntable and continue to work in silence, well, relative silence, Walter started humming instead. Peter still moved at a snail's pace, the ache in his legs was proof that he was a grade A jackass last night. He made a mental note to go and apologize to the bartender and bouncer, once he healed and had Olivia with him, gun and badge in hand to help smooth the apology over.

As Peter trudged his way back to his work station his phone buzzed. Peter took it out and looked at the screen, it was a message from a blocked number. Peter took a deep breath, pressed the notification and watched as the screen flickered on a video message. The screen was black for a moment before it revealed a sight that stopped Peter's heart and his feet dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, well, Bishop, bet you never thought you'd ever see me again, huh?" Eddie taunted him.

"Big Eddie, long time no speak. What do you want?" Peter answered as he swallowed his fear in one gulp.

"Well, Bishop, since years ago you stole something from me and have yet to get it back, I decided to take something of yours," Eddie smugly informed his former friend.

Before Peter had a chance to ask him what he was talking about, Eddie stepped aside and Peter saw Olivia badly bruised, battered, bloodied and strung up like a wild animal after a kill. The rage and fear in Peter mixed together and became toxic, that if released would be deadly.

Eddie walked over to Olivia, took out a long serrated knife and pressed it against her ribs and said "She's quite beautiful, Peter, bravo. You wouldn't want me to have to hurt that beautiful body of hers, would you? An FBI agent no less, you really have changed Bishop, I'm surprised," Eddie said as the tip of the knife nicked Olivia's side as Peter watched the blood stain through her shirt.

"You fucking touch her again Eddie and so help me…" Peter raged at the screen so loudly that it brought both Astrid and Walter to his side to see what angered him so much.

Walter and Astrid both gasped when they saw the ghastly picture that displayed itself on Peter's phone. Peter composed himself; he knew that Eddie could see him and that he needed to keep his composure if he were to save Olivia.

"She's alive…for now. I'll call you again in two hours. Ta ta," Eddie exclaimed as he waved goodbye to Peter, the screen going black.

"Son, what's going on? What happened? Why is Agent Dunham hurt like that and who is that man?" Walter questioned his son as he saw the look of terror on his face.

Peter couldn't answer his father, all he could do was think of Olivia and how to get her out of that horrific situation. Peter's brain began to work again and knew of only one place to go to seek out that help. Peter ran out the door, up the stairs and out to the cruiser. Starting the car all Peter could think was _hang on sweetheart, please hang on!_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter watched as Broyles paced around his office, trying to figure out the best way to save his best agent. Olivia had become like a daughter to him and he would do everything in his power to help Peter get Olivia back in one piece. Charlie Francis sat in the office, too, fearing for the life of one of his best friends.

"What are we dealing with here, Bishop?" Broyles asked.

"Big Eddie is ruthless, he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants," Peter answered with fear in his voice.

"Do you have any idea what he might want from you that he took Olivia instead?" Charlie asked with equal amount of fear.

Just as Peter was about to answer, his phone vibrated again indicating an incoming video message from that same blocked number as before. Charlie signaled to an agent out in the office to start the trace as soon as Peter picked up.

As the screen came into focus, Peter prayed with all his being that Olivia was still alive. He would gladly trade his life for hers as long as he knew she was safe from harm. Peter spotted Olivia still hanging on for her life strung up with chains, blood running down her arms. Charlie looked at Peter and then at the screen and he went white, _how could Peter be so calm about this? _ Charlie thought. Little did he know that it took everything in Peter not to let his dark side destroy him and lead him down on a path of annihilation.

"I see you have some friends joining you for the show, Bishop," Eddie arrogantly said to him.

"Let me talk to Olivia, please," Peter begged his former boss.

"Peter?" Olivia rasped half conscious.

"Livia, sweetheart, hold on, please, I promise I'll find you, just please hold on!" Peter screamed at the small screen as he cradled it in his hands.

Both Charlie and Broyles looked at Peter with utter shock and panic in their eyes. They both hoped that they would find Olivia before anything more brutal happened to her. Peter still cradled the phone as Eddie spoke "Here's the deal Bishop, if you ever want to see Goldilocks again, you will meet me at Boston Harbor, Pier 15 at approximately 4pm. You will have the 2 million that you owe me in cash, no gun, no FBI. If I get the slightest hint that they are anywhere around, I will gut her like a pig, slice her from stem to stern while you watch. Understood?" Eddie warned Peter.

Olivia whimpered in the background as she heard what Eddie had planned for her. She just hoped that Peter had a plan to get her home. Her body started to betray her again and she started violently vomiting as Peter, Broyles and Charlie watched in terror as the screen went black.

As the three of them exited Broyles office they approached the agent that had been asked to trace the phone call. Six sets of eyes descended upon the agent who was still trying to pin point the location.

"Agent Cannon, any luck?" Broyles demanded.

"No sir, the signal was scrambled and we were unable to decipher it in time," Agent Cannon said with disappointment.

"How is that possible? We have the most advanced technology around?" Charlie inquired.

"I'm sorry, but this encryption code that they used is far more advanced than anything I have ever seen," Agent Cannon apologized again.

"Dammit! We need to know where Dunham is being held. I don't care how you do it, just find out!" Broyles growled the order to the agent.

"Sir, maybe we can ask Nina Sharp to help. Massive Dynamic has some of the best equipment to decipher that type of code," Charlie asked hoping that it might help the situation.

"Good thinking, Francis, I'll call her and let her know the situation," Broyles agreed with him. He then turned to Peter and said "We'd better get you ready and in position, we only have two hours until the meet."

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter stood on the dock at Pier 15 waiting for Big Eddie to arrive. He prayed that he would be able to get to Olivia before any more damage was done. The FBI sharp shooters were positioned around the harbor. Peter protested with Broyles about them being there, but knew that if he were to go it alone, both he and Olivia would end up dead. Peter was wired carefully, he knew that Big Eddie would ask him and he'd have to prove that he wasn't wired or armed. He knew that the FBI were not far behind, but enough out of sight so that Big Eddie could not see them. He didn't want to risk Olivia any more than she already had been.

Big Eddie finally arrived at exactly 4:00pm. Peter's heart pounded in his chest as he took a deep breath, he noticed that Eddie wasn't alone, Michael had come with him. Eddie and Michael both exited the car; Eddie walked towards Peter while Michael made his way to the trunk and pulled a barely conscious, brutalized Olivia out of the trunk and to where they were standing. Eddie grabbed Olivia by the neck and held her there with the same knife as before.

Peter caught a glimpse of Olivia in full light and his heart broke into a million pieces. She was so bruised and battered that Peter didn't even recognize the woman he loved, she had all but disappeared. His body wanted to lunge forward and kill Eddie and Michael with his bare hands, but had to stick to the plan or Olivia would be dead.

"You know the drill, Bishop, show me" Eddie announced as he pressed the blade into Olivia's neck drawing blood.

Peter lifted up his shirt and turned around, which proved to him that Peter wasn't armed or wired. Peter took a step closer to them and threw the duffle bag full of money on the ground in front of them.

"Here's your fucking money Eddie. Let her go, I held up my end of the deal," Peter begged for her life.

"Not so fast Bishop, I've changed my mind, I'm not quite done hurting you yet," he admitted as he nodded a signal to Michael.

Michael then took a few steps towards Peter picked up the bag and raised a gun to him. Peter's natural instinct to raise his hands took effect and stood there helpless. Peter could hear Olivia's ragged breathing and her silence. He knew she was instructed not to speak or she would die. Peter saw the fear in Olivia's eyes and it ripped him in two.

"You see, I knew if I sent Tessa as a decoy that you would fall for my plan. I'm surprised you didn't fuck her, Bishop. You always seemed to have a problem keeping your cock in your pants." Eddie said to him knowing that Olivia could hear him clearly.

"You son of a bitch," Peter growled at him as he took a step closer.

"Don't be stupid, Peter, you wouldn't want Michael to shoot you now would you? I should let him as pay back for what you did to him" Eddie cautioned.

"Michael deserved it and you know it. He's not gonna shoot me," Peter informed them both.

"You're right, he won't shoot you," Eddie confessed as he let go of Olivia and Michael aimed and shot her instead.

Peter watched the whole scene unfold as if it were in slow motion. The bullet ripped through Olivia's body as she slumped to the ground bleeding profusely from her chest. More bullets rang out, but instead of hitting Peter, the sharp shooter hit both Michael and Big Eddie in the shoulder, they were to be taken alive.

Peter scrambled to Olivia and held her body close to his as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Stay with Livia,, stay with me! Please hang on!" Peter sobbed as he rocked her back and forth.

"Peter…Peter, I…I…" Olivia gurgled as blood filled her mouth and obstructed her speech as she passed out from the blood loss.

Charlie Francis, Broyles, Amy Jessup and a few other agents descended on the scene like vultures to a kill. Charlie rushed over to Peter to help him with Olivia who had already lost consciousness. They heard the ambulances in close proximity and knew that with every second that passed Olivia's life was slipping out of their hands.

Big Eddie and Michael were both on the ground, hand cuffed and bleeding. Their wounds superficial, Broyles wanted to make sure that they were incapacitated but not dead. He wanted to make sure that they paid dearly for their crimes, and that they would never again see the light of day.

The ambulances screeched to a halt and the EMTs immediately ran toward Olivia. Shoving Peter aside, they frantically worked on getting the bleeding to stop and getting her to the hospital as soon as possible. The longer they waited the shorter her chances of survival, they knew the urgency and were swift about it.

Peter had to be restrained by Charlie and Broyles; he was like a rabid animal he needed to be near Olivia, needed to make sure that she was okay. He could hear the EMTs working on her and desperately sobbed as he watched them try and save her life. They were finally able to get control of the bleeding, hoist her on the gurney and speed as fast as they could to the nearest hospital with Peter, Charlie and Broyles in tow.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter paced like a caged tiger in the waiting room as he called Astrid on the phone to let her know what happened "She's in surgery…I don't know…please tell Walter what happened…I will call you as soon as I know. Thanks Astrid, I will," he said with the sorrowful tone clear in his voice.

Charlie and Broyles were both as agitated as Peter, they knew what he was going through. Olivia meant the world to each of them; her death would bring a world of darkness to the three men who cared for her deeply. Charlie paced the opposite path as Peter, deep in thought and prayer for his partner and best friend.

Peter's phone buzzed and picked it up as he dreaded this call "Rachel, Olivia was shot…Boston General…she is in surgery…I will call you as soon as I know…she'll be okay, Rachel, you know she will…I will…bye" Peter told Rachel with dismay in his tone.

Three hours passed, three hours of waiting, pacing, praying and bargaining with whatever deity they worshiped that Olivia would make it out of this gruesome situation alive. Peter's brain betrayed him in the cruelest way, it started blaming him for Olivia, started blaming him for the fact that she could have died. _It was because of your past that she was taken and shot, no other reason, it's your entire fault Bishop and now she could die_ his conscience berated him.

Just as another assault was about to be taken on his brain, the doctor emerged from the OR and headed straight for Peter. Peter ran up to him and saw all the blood on his scrubs and his heart reeled in his chest, his breath stopped and his body convulsed.

The doctor gave Peter a moment to arrange himself before he spoke. The doctor then took a deep breath and said "Miss Dunham is out of surgery. The bullet narrowly missed her heart by about a ½ inch. She's extremely lucky, Mr. Bishop," as the doctor lead Peter to Olivia's room.

Peter looked at Olivia lying in the hospital bed and he nearly collapsed. She looked like a ghost, all the tubes, bandages, cuts, bruises that peppered her face and body made Peter want to rip his beating heart out of his chest and give it to her.

"She is in severely critical condition, Mr. Bishop. The next 24 hours are vital for her recovery," Doctor Avanti informed Peter.

"Thank you, doctor," Peter said as he moved closer to her bed and took her hand.

"You know, Mr. Bishop, with all the trauma and now the surgery, it's a miracle Olivia didn't lose the baby," Doctor Avanti revealed to him.

"Baby?" Peter asked stunned and speechless.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Dropped the baby bomb…damn I'm cruel! Please read and review! As always they are most appreciated and don't forget to watch Fringe on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow Fringe fans…long time no post. Sorry about that, I have been sick with the flu for a while (all better now) and I was still trying to work out this chapter to my liking. I do want to thank all of you for your patience with me and hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I want to say a special thanks to Asha710, who always asked about this story and encouraged me to write. If you haven't read any of her stories you should…they are some of my favorites!

This chapter picks up where we left off. A few things will be explained…added some Peter whump in there for my twitter friends!

This story is rated M for obvious reasons.

I do not own Fringe…maybe one day…

A/N: _Italics mean a dream sequence_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Never in his life did Peter ever think that one word could render him speechless, never did he think it could fill him with so many different emotions. That word that the doctor uttered would forever change his life, would forever make him smile and would now fill him with a worry and dread that he could never imagine. That word that clung to life along with his beautiful bride to be, that life that he prayed would pull through and smile at him one day soon.

"Baby?" Peter repeated again to the doctor with question and fear in his voice.

"I thought you knew, Mr. Bishop," Dr. Avanti answered taking in Peter's confused expression.

"No, I didn't. How far along is she?" Peter asked as he gazed at her again.

"Six weeks," Dr. Avanti said as he looked over the chart again.

Peter took a deep breath, ran his hand over his face and sat at the edge of Olivia's bed. Peter's brain started to work backwards. Six weeks ago was the night of her birthday, the night that changed their lives forever.

"That must have been what she was trying to tell me when she got shot…" Peter half mumbled to himself.

"What I don't understand, Peter is in all my years as a doctor, I have never seen anything like this. The baby is protected, almost like it has a barrier around it, a shield of some sort. I can't explain it…" Dr. Avanti spoke confused.

"I can," Walter said as he interrupted Dr. Avanti and Peter.

"Walter, when did you get here?" Peter questioned, thankful to see his father.

"Astrix and I arrived 15 minutes ago. Dr. Avanti, I believe what you are speaking of regarding my grandchild is something called Cortexiphan," Walter spoke clinically to him.

"I've never heard of it," Dr. Avanti said wrinkling his forehead with confusion.

"And you never will," Peter countered as he glared at his father.

"It's an experimental drug Belly and I used a number of years ago. It was used in a…clinical trial, and I am afraid the remnants of it has stayed with the subjects and bonded with their DNA. So it makes sense that Olivia's baby did not get harmed in any of the trauma, it has a natural defense shield that is activated when the mother is in danger or is scared." Walter explained as he paced in Olivia's room.

"I am still not quite sure what to say about that, Dr. Bishop, but whatever the explanation is I am certain your son is happy that both Olivia and the baby survived," Dr. Avanti answered skeptically.

"What do we do now, doctor," Peter asked as he watched his father pace again.

"We will just have to wait and see, Peter. As I said, the next 24 hours are vital in her recovery. She suffered a lot of blood loss and the bullet did some internal damage. We will monitor her and the baby very closely. You are welcome to stay, Peter, but I must warn you those chairs are murder on the back," Dr. Avanti said trying to lighten the dark mood.

Peter watched as Dr. Avanti left the room and Walter still paced. Taking Olivia's hand in his he slipped her engagement ring back on her finger, kissed her hand and whispered "Come back to me, sweetheart, please,"

As Peter watched Olivia sleep, he thought she looked like an angel, so beautiful and so perfect. His brow furrowed as he noticed the damage to her face and body. The damage he caused was entirely, if not directly, his fault. The damage he caused he hoped would not leave the kind of scars that would never heal the kind of scars that are singed to the soul of those you hurt.

"Son, I must say I am disappointed that you did not tell me that Olivia was pregnant," Walter said as he finally stopped pacing.

"Walter, I just found out myself when the doctor told me," Peter replied keeping a close eye on Olivia.

"Oh, I thought you knew and were just mad at me for interrupting you and Olivia in the bath tub a few weeks ago," Walter confessed.

"If I had known Walter, I would have told you and Astrid first," Peter told him as he moved from the bed to the chair.

Just as Walter as about to say something more a knock was heard at the door.

"How is she doing?" Astrid asked with worry in her voice.

"She and the baby are in critical condition right now, we have to wait and see," Peter replied to Astrid with the same worry.

"Baby? I didn't know Olivia was pregnant," Astrid said with some hope in her voice.

"Yes, Olivia is pregnant and I didn't know, she didn't tell me. I just found out from the doctor who assumed as well as Walter that I knew which I did not. Yes, she is lying in this hospital bed because of something in my past, yes she got shot, yes she is clinging to life, yes I am scared to death that I will lose one or both of them, yes I am aware of it all…Satisfied?" he snapped at Astrid as he slumped his body further down in the chair.

Astrid saw just how much pain Peter was in and decided to take Walter to the cafeteria for some food. She knew that Peter didn't mean to snap at her, he was in extreme hurt right now and having Walter rant and rave wasn't helping the situation at all. Astrid knew the best thing for Peter right at this moment is to just be with Olivia, be with her and the baby.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

_The sun was shining almost blindingly through the window of the beach house. It was mid morning and the house was abuzz with activity. The Bishop clan along with the Dunham girls, Astrid, Charlie and Sonia all decided to take a trip to the beach house over the 4__th__ of July weekend. _

"_Who is ready to go and build sandcastles today?" Walter screamed to the occupants in the house._

"_I am, grandpa, I am!" three year old Max Bishop said to Walter giddy with excitement._

"_Well come on then dear boy, we must go now," Walter said as he offered his hand to his grandson._

"_Walter, you are not going out there with Max, by yourself, are you?" Peter warned his father._

"_It's okay Uncle Peter, I'd love to go with them, I'd love to build sandcastles!" the ten year old Ella replied. _

"_Me, too, I love them," Astrid agreed as well. Astrid came out of the kitchen holding the picnic basket she had prepared so lovingly._

"_Astral, is there a strawberry milkshake in that basket for me?" Walter asked with boyish curiosity._

"_Maybe, Walter, you will just have to wait and see," she said as she slapped his prying hand away from the basket._

_Sonia, Charlie and Rachel entered the room, too. Sonia was holding one year old Charlotte in her arms as Charlie made faces towards his daughter. Charlotte was Olivia and Peter's goddaughter just like Max was Charlie and Sonia's godson, they wouldn't want it any other way. _

"_Did someone say sandcastles?" Sonia asked in a sing song voice._

"_Sandcastles, huh? Well, I just so happen to be the all time champion of sandcastle building…" Charlie proudly declared._

"_Oh yeah, Francis, I'd like to see that, you can hardly build a sandwich let alone a sandcastle," Sonia said to her husband who was now red with embarrassment. _

"_I have a reputation to uphold here Sonia, you aren't helping," Charlie scolded his wife._

_Rachel giggled as she watched Ella swing Max in her arms. Rachel was so happy for her sister. She had finally found happiness and that happiness was the man to her right and the little boy in her daughter's arms. Rachel was almost brought to tears at that site, but laughter came instead. _

_Peter watched the scene unfold in front of him and sighed happily. He had a family, a real, full-fledged, crazy and loving it, family, and at the center of it, a son. His son was so much like Olivia it made him smile every second of the day. His blonde hair rivaled his mothers, but his blue eyes were his own, shining brightly and fiercely. Every time he looked at Max all he could think about was how lucky he was that Olivia survived and gave him this amazing gift. _

"_All right everyone, let's get going, those sandcastles aren't going to build themselves," Walter rallied everyone._

"_Uncle Peter, are you coming?" Ella asked as she held her cousin's hand._

"_Daddy, you come!" Max said as he pulled Peter with his other hand._

"_I will, kiddo, I just want to wait for mommy, okay?" Peter said as he knelt down to talk to his son._

"_Okay, daddy. Tell mommy hurry up," Max said as he pulled Ella out the door following everyone else._

_Chuckling as he watched the whole gang make their way down to the beach, he relished the sight; it made his heart swell with pride. Peter was looking out the window when he felt Olivia wrap her arms around his waist and breathe in his scent._

"_It is a perfect day out there today, huh?" Peter said as he took one of her hands and kissed it._

"_It certainly is…but I bet I can make it even more perfect," Olivia said as Peter turned in her arms._

"_Oh, yeah, Mrs. Bishop how's that," Peter questioned as he held her close._

_Olivia release her arms from Peter grabbed his left hand and placed it on her stomach. No words were needed; Peter knew exactly what Olivia meant. Kissing her softly, Peter searched her eyes and all Olivia did was nod, yes. As Peter kissed Olivia again, her hand covered his, wedding rings shining in the sunlight as they broke the kiss, headed out to the awaiting gang with the good news to share._

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter woke suddenly from the dream he had when he heard a frantic beeping sound and saw Dr. Avanti and some nurses rushing into Olivia's room. Peter jolted out of the chair and lunged toward Olivia's bed. He was then shoved aside by a nurse as she desperately tried to help the doctor.

"What's going on, what's happening? Olivia?" Peter rasped his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Mr. Bishop, please, you must let us work. Olivia is going into cardiac arrest, you need to leave now!" Dr. Avanti yelled at Peter.

"Cardiac arrest? No, no, no, no no! Olivia, please baby, don't leave me!" Peter screamed as an orderly grabbed him and tried to drag him out of the room.

"Get your hands off me, I am not leaving her," Peter raged at the man trying to make him exit the room.

"Peter, you need to let us save her, if you don't SHE WILL DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Dr. Avanti shouted at Peter as he held him back.

Peter let his body go slack as he took in what the doctor said as everyone around him was trying to save Olivia. Peter stood in the room for a few seconds more, gazed at Olivia, sent up a silent prayer and left the room.

Peter walked like a zombie towards the waiting room, his mind racing with thoughts and emotions. He entered the waiting room a ghost of a man, his mind stopped on two things, Olivia and the baby. All he could do was fall onto a couch in the corner of the room and sob, heartbreaking sobs that echoed in the empty room.

Walter watched his son become a broken man in front of his eyes. He watched as Peter's body shook with pain, shook with sadness and shook with the utmost fear that his entire life may be lost forever. Not questioning why Peter was sobbing, Walter sat next to Peter and hugged him as only a father can hug his distraught son. Peter clung to Walter, clung to the man who he had wanted to be better than, but who discovered at this moment was better than him.

Astrid watched the scene in front of her with sadness in her eyes. She witnessed the bonding of these two wrecked souls in front of her. She was sad that it had to take a near tragedy to bring these two stubborn individuals together. Astrid wished that she could just snap her fingers and make it all better, for everyone.

Dr. Avanti entered the waiting room and all three occupants stood quickly. Peter rushed towards him in desperation.

"Please tell she is okay," Peter begged him.

"She and the baby are stable…for now," Avanti spoke plainly.

"Can I see her, please?" Peter beseeched.

"Peter, Olivia was put into a drug induced coma; she is in critical, but stable condition right now. It is best for you, her and the baby if you went home and got some rest, please, Peter, you are in no condition to stay here," Avanti informed him as he crossed his arms.

"The doctor is right Peter, go home, get some sleep, eat and come back here in the morning, I'll look after her," Astrid pleaded with him.

"I can't leave her, Astrid, I just can't" Peter confessed.

"I promise you, I will call you if there is the slightest change. Peter, please, for Olivia and the baby…go home and get some rest," Astrid said trying to convince him.

Peter finally relented and did as he was told. He made his way to the car with Walter in tow, who was mumbling something under his breath. Walter kept mumbling as he entered the car, buckled his belt and locked the door. Peter slid into the driver's seat and did the same, silence etched on his lips.

"Walter, please stop that mumbling," Peter said almost in a whisper.

"I am not mumbling, Peter, I am praying, for Olivia and the baby," Walter retorted.

In all his life, Peter had never known his father to be a religious man. He was shocked, but happy that Walter took it upon himself to join in the quest to ask whatever deity Walter prayed to help Olivia and the baby. He wondered about that as he drove, who was Walter's god? Did he really want to know? Maybe he thought it was Gene… maybe it was.

Peter arrived at his house and slowly turned off the engine. As he turned to Walter, he let out a sorrowful sigh. "I am going to drop you off Walter, I am going to go to Olivia's and spend the night there. I need to be close to her and that is the only way I can be right now." Peter explained to his father.

"I understand, son. Please try and get some rest, Olivia needs you to be strong. Your family needs you to be strong," Walter said as he laid a hand on top of Peter's.

Smiling at him, Peter watched Walter exit the car and enter the house. Peter couldn't believe how much Walter was there for him tonight, more so now than any other time in his entire life. He was bittersweet about it, bittersweet about the fact that it took a near catastrophe to see this side of him.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter slowly entered Olivia's apartment, the cold air surrounded his body as he flicked on the light. Peter looked around her apartment, memories of them there started to filter through his pained mind.

Making his way to the kitchen Peter grabbed a glass from the cupboard and trudged to the liquor cabinet that he hoped was full of whiskey. He sat on the couch, poured himself a hardy glass and drank, drank it down and then another and then another until the entire bottle lay empty, discarded on the floor.

Peter stood up and steadied himself a little and headed toward the liquor cabinet again, looking for more comfort and finding it empty. Peter slammed the cabinet door shut, stalked over to the couch, grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered in a million pieces, almost as many pieces as Peter's heart was right now.

Peter's lungs were burning, maybe from the whiskey he consumed, maybe from the pain he was in or maybe it was his body finally warning him of the much needed sleep it longed for. Peter walked to the bathroom to prepare for his slumber. As Peter splashed cold water on his face, he glared at himself in the mirror, glared at the man who was so selfish and arrogant that he nearly lost everything. As Peter's hand went to turn off the faucet, he knocked his watch into the waste basket. Shaking his head at his clumsiness, Peter bent down to retrieve it. Peter's watch was resting against a box that caught his eye, a box that Peter picked up and examined.

**First Response Pregnancy Test **is what it read in bold type. Peter's heart sank, she knew and she didn't tell him, he noticed the receipt that was stuffed in it and took it out to look at it. It was dated the night before her abduction, the night she gave him back his ring, the night he thought he'd lost her forever, the night before all hell broke loose. Peter's mind went back to the dream he had, the dream of his life with Olivia and his family, the life that he may never have because of his stupidity.

Peter couldn't take it; he couldn't take the guilt, the pain that he had caused Olivia and their unborn child. He was so enraged at himself he lost it, he punched the mirror in the bathroom, shattering it and sending blood flying in all directions. Peter exited the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Peter stood at the foot of her bed, her bed that they had spent many a night in, the bed that they conceived their child in, her bed that still smelled like her.

Peter grabbed the lamp by the bed and hauled it at the wall, took the picture frame that contained a picture of them and hauled it at the wall. Peter grabbed the chair that sat in the corner and broke it over her dresser. Peter grabbed the drawers of her dresser and threw them against the wall breaking them. He punched the wall, punched the French doors until his knuckles bled, his hands covered in his blood and throbbed with the pain he so rightfully deserved.

Peter raged, he raged throughout her apartment. Every inch was destroyed; every inch was smeared with the blood that seeped from his knuckles and the cuts he gave himself from the jagged edges he caused. Peter's body was on an adrenaline high, his blood was coursing through his body he thought he would splinter right then and there. He was out of breath, out of tears and out of his mind. Peter finally stopped and looked at the damage he had done. The damage he inflicted in the one place he held sacred in his eyes. The one place where he felt safe and secure, the one place where the love of his life said "I love you" for the first time.

Peter let himself go, let his body betray him, let the sobs wrack his body to such a degree that his legs gave out from under him. He crawled to the bed, the bed that he and Olivia claimed as their own, the very bed that was stained with his blood right now and the very bed that he may never share with her again. Peter's body was so exhausted that he didn't fight it anymore, he let his body, mind, heart and soul shut down, let it all drift away as a few last thoughts floated and faded in his brain…Olivia, Olivia, Olivia.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, kind readers, I hope that was worth the wait. Again I am sorry that it took me so long to post this, but my creativity was not with me the last few weeks. Please read and review. Remember to watch Fringe live!


End file.
